A Cherished Year
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: A TezuFujiRyou family fic. Fuji lived with Tezuka, and they are hosting Ryouma in their apartment for a year. Anime-verse. Shounen ai, yaoi, TezuFuji, OishiEji, and other pairings. Chap 4: A Reflection of the Perfect Pair...
1. A Little Surprise

Title: A Cherished Year, a TeniPuri fanfiction.

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairings: Mainly TezukaFujiTezuka, OishiEijiOishi, MomoRyoumaMomo, and definitely other pairings in later chapters. Just you wait, Khekekekeke….

Rating: T

Summary: Fuji and Tezuka lived together after finishing their High School: Tezuka being a Pro Tennis Player and Fuji being a First-year Todai student who was selected to join a Hosting College Program, and found out that the high schooler he's going to host for a year is… Echizen Ryouma? A TezuFujiRyou family fic. Shounen-ai, yaoi.

Warnings: This fic contains shounen-ai, or yaoi, or BL or slash, or whatever it is you want to call it. OOC-ness is a definite fact. Bad grammar, considering English isn't my native tongue. You've been warned. Read on your own risk.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis or Tennis no Oujisama belongs to the mighty Konomi Takeshi, a mangaka I adore so very much for the characterization of TeniPuri and the shounen-ai hints he put in it.. –grins and dodges rotten tomatoes- Gomennasai, Konomi-sensei, for screwing up your characters! It's just too tempting!

A/N: My… very first TeniPuri fic in English.. haha.. so please, be nice and read through this chapter, and leave a review to tell me what you think.

By the way, this fic is dedicated to SheilaLuv, a great friend of mine in this TezukaFuji fandom. If you ever read this, I'm waiting for the fifth chapter of the Photograph, so work it out, girl! Your fic is too beautiful to resist! AKH!

Uhm.. I know this is verrryyy late, but I seriously started working (and that includes researches and rewatching and re-reading TeniPuri) for this fic in February. So, yeah, this chapter is especially for you, Shuusuke-kun! Happy belated Birthday! February 29th just come every four years, and the starting of this fic is my present to you.. –grins-

Saa, ne.. enjoy, minna-san..!!

---------o0o-----------

"Be thankful to be alive…That is.. the happiness to be here now. Festum."-Minashiro Soushi, Soukyuu no Fafner-

For you, Mousy-chan, because knowing you is one of the best things that ever happened in my life..

---------o0o------------

_**A TeniPuri Fic**_

_**A Cherished Year**_

_**Chapter One: August—A Little Surprise**_

_August 2_

_Narita Airport, Tokyo, Japan_…

Fuji Shuusuke stood among the myriad crowds filling the ever-busy Japan's international airport, his smile never faltered. Narita Airport was always busy; especially that summer holiday was starting. But no, today, Fuji was not one of those people who were going on the plane, heading for some place for vacation. As a First-year Tokyo Daigakuen student in photography, plus his part-time job as a freelance photographer for a magazine, Fuji barely had the time to enjoy this summer vacation.

Fuji was merely waiting for someone important.

"Shuusuke."

When the deep, mature voice he'd missed for nearly three weeks reached his ear, Fuji's smile widened. He slowly turned around and opened his usually closed eyes, revealing two clear, gleaming blue orbs filled with love and longing for the tall, stoic-faced person who stood before him with a suitcase and a tennis bag.

"Kunimitsu." Fuji's voice was melodious as he moved his hand to encircle the person's neck, drawing him into a tight, yet tender embrace. The person returned the embrace—abandoning the suitcase he was holding—nuzzling the soft, brown strands of Fuji's hair. The stoic expression was instantly replaced by a genuine happiness. Fuji sighed in contentment and softly whispered into the person's ear, "Welcome back, Kunimitsu."

"Aah." Was all Tezuka Kunimitsu gave as an answer. But for Fuji, it was enough. More kisses and hugs could be exchanged in private. Both of them were not fond of public display affection—Fuji thought it was kind of silly, and Tezuka certainly never even thought about it. They were teenagers, but matured ones. They knew when and where to have their private, and this time, in Narita Airport, was surely not in their list.

Smiling, the ever-smiling Tensai broke the embrace. He casually took the abandoned suitcase and carried it, leading Tezuka without any words towards the 'exit' door with Tezuka's right hand in his left.

"Saa, Kunimitsu. Neesan will give us a ride to go home. You still remember our apartemen, don't you?" Fuji said in teasing tone as they strolled down the airport's hall. Tezuka smiled slightly and tightened his hand around Fuji's. Fuji let out an amused chuckle.

"I have something important to tell you, but it can wait. How was England?" Fuji continued.

"It was good." Tezuka replied. "There were some notable matches from the tournament I'd like to discuss with you. I've recorded them in videos." He paused for a moment, and then added, "But maybe not tonight." There was a hint of slyness in his voice.

Fuji chuckled. "Yes. Definitely not tonight."

Because tonight, they would talk about many things about themselves.

He had missed Tezuka, badly. This was the first time Tezuka had left him in Japan to go abroad for a tennis tournament. They had decided to live together once they graduated from Seishuun Gakuen High. Tezuka—as everybody had expected—had chosen a path to be a Pro tennis player. On the other hand, Fuji had decided to follow another path, looking for new things he could entertain himself with—other than tennis, of course. He decided to attend a college, choosing photography major, and—being a Tensai he was—was accepted easily to one of the best university in Japan itself, Tokyo Daigakuen.

Tezuka climbed up his career very quickly. He was soon invited to many tournaments and matches, both in and out of Japan. The ex-captain of Seigaku Tennis Club was also famous for his huge rivalry with the other Japan's two best Pro tennis player; Atobe Keigo and Sanada Genichirou. Last month, Tezuka and Atobe was invited to join a friendly match between tennis Pros in England. It was the first time he had left Fuji for more than a week, and also abroad.

"Okaeri, Kunimitsu-kun!" Fuji Yumiko chirped happily when she saw his brother approached him with Tezuka. "Good to see you back safely. Come on, jump in the car, or we're going to be late for the dinner! Okaasan wouldn't be pleased if we were late, now would she?"

"Yumiko-neesan." Tezuka nodded respectively, giving her a small smile. "It's good to be back."

Fuji's family had all come to acknowledge him as Fuji's soul mate—heck, Tezuka even dared to say that Fuji's family saw him as Fuji's fiancé, if not husband. He was rather surprised at their ease about his and Fuji's relationship, but he was grateful for the smooth reaction. His family, on the other side, had quite hard time to understand, but he was glad that in the end, they gave him their consents.

For Tezuka, life couldn't be much better.

"Ne, Shuusuke, don't you have something to tell Kunimitsu-kun?" Yumiko said after fifteen minutes of contented silence since they left the airport. "You might as well tell him now. Okaasan will surely tell him everything about it once she see him."

"Oh, that's right," Fuji smiled up to Tezuka. "I told you I have something important to tell you, didn't I?"

Tezuka nodded, waiting for the brown-haired boy to continue.

"Well, two weeks ago, I got a notice from the university. Apparently, there is this program named Hosting College Program for the First-years. The program had been going on since the last two years, and Todai always selects some of the best students to join."

"And you got selected." It was a statement, not a question. Tezuka could easily guess, of course, knowing that Fuji is, however, a genius in almost every subject possible.

The simple statement made Fuji's smile widened. "Saa.. you really know me, Tezuka." He chuckled.

"What is this program about?" Tezuka asked. He really didn't mind Fuji joining any program the university had to offer, but he just hoped that this one in particular wouldn't be one of those silly programs Fuji found amusing and had joined for the sake of his entertainment only.

"Well, to make it easy, it's a program where a college student would host a high-schooler for a year. In other words, this Friday afternoon, there would be a high-schooler come to our apartment and stay with us for a year."

Tezuka's eyes widened. "This Friday?!"

Fuji shrugged. "Well, I can't do anything to change the program, can I?"

Rubbing his forehead slowly, Tezuka could feel the familiar headache coming. "And?" he asked, giving a sign for Fuji to continue.

Fuji grinned. "The main aim of this program is, for the high-schooler, to learn the way a college student live and study, preparing them for their college year later on. For the college students, they are to learn about being responsible of.. having a family."

Tezuka felt like slapping his forehead.

"In other words, you—no, we have full responsibilities of the high-schooler who is going to come?"

"Yes. The high-schooler would continue his or her daily routines, though. They would still attend the same high school, and so do the college students. But the high-schoolers aren't allowed to meet their biological family." Fuji went on. "See, for them, it's like changing family. They have to adapt and follow the college student's household rules, routines, et cetera."

"I see.." Tezuka nodded. He frowned a little when a thought crossed his mind. Catching the frown, Fuji softly squeezed his hand and looked up, eyes asking.

"Shuusuke.." Tezuka hesitated. "Do you think.. the high-schooler who will come… would be okay staying with us? I mean.. you know… what if he.. has certain fears of the kind of our relationship?"

Fuji sighed. "Saa.. you mean, homophobic?"

Tezuka twitched slightly. Fuji might be able to say it out loud clearly, but he certainly couldn't.

Noticing the slight twitch, Fuji chuckled. "Maa, Kunimitsu," he said in a low, teasing voice. "It wouldn't matter, really. If the high-schooler wasn't a homophobic, that's good, he'll adapt easier. But if he was, then, well, tough luck."

A simple, but straight answer. An uncaring one, definitely. So very Fuji.

But still, Tezuka wished with all his heart that the high-schooler who would come to stay with them for a year was not a homophobic.

----------o0o------------

The small, black Honda Civic gracefully made a turn to Tokyo Daigakuen's gate. The passenger door opened, revealing a slender figure of a smiling, brown-haired boy, with his books in his hand and his camera dangling on his chest.

"I'll see you at home for dinner, then," Fuji muttered softly, his left hand rested on the door, keeping it open despite his body hadn't moved an inch.

Beside him, on the driver seat, Tezuka nodded. "I'll be waiting."

Smiling, Fuji leaned closer, letting the door slowly swung back closed. He lifted his right hand to caress Tezuka's smooth cheek softly, and then leaned in to capture the taller boy's lips in a chaste kiss. Chuckling, he once again opened the door and got out, but not before Tezuka seizing his right arm.

"Have I your time tonight, Shuusuke?" Fuji smiled at the subtle hint in Tezuka's tone. It was their way to express their needs, their desires of each other.

"Always, Kunimitsu." He replied, smiling widely. "See you."

As the black Honda Civic left the gate, Fuji let his gaze fixed upon the car. His thought was still set upon the driver, not the car. Tezuka's face filled every single inch of his mind, giving him flashes of Tezuka's eyes, Tezuka's smiles, Tezuka's faintest blushes, Tezuka's soft, silky hair—and the feeling of the strands on Fuji's tips of fingers, Tezuka's tender gaze..

"Hoi hoiii!! Fujikooo!!!"

…and then there was Kikumaru Eiji, hugging him from behind like there was no tomorrow. Instantly chuckling, Fuji greeted, "Ohayou, Eiji."

"O-ha-yo-u!!" Eiji replied cheerfully. "Buchou is back, nya? I ran from the parking lot when I see his car, thought I'll be able to see him after a month, but I'm late, aren't I? Nyaa.."

Fuji smiled. "You know you can always come to our apartment," he turned his head slightly to catch the sight of a familiar figure with friendly smile. "Ohayou, Oishi. You guys are a bit early today."

Not far from him, walking at his direction, Oishi Shuichirou smiled.

Oishi had been accepted in Todai with medical as his major. He had worked very hard to pass the test, and Fuji was glad he made it. Not only because that meant they would still be able to hang out together, but also because Oishi's hard work had influenced Eiji somehow. Eiji apparently didn't have the slightest intention to be separated from his doubles pair slash lover, and the redhead had studied hard so he could also make it into Todai, choosing history as his major. In the end, Eiji succeeded and was accepted into Todai, something he was really proud of after all his efforts.

Oishi moved closer to Fuji. "I see that Tezuka's back," he said. "How is he? Everything's okay?"

Fuji smiled. Oishi would never change, always worrying like a mother hen.

"Everything is fine, don't worry. Eiji, you can let go of me, now. We have to go to the class very soon."

"Nyaa.." Eiji obediently released Fuji from his hug, but his hand quickly found Oishi's arm to cling on. "Nee, Fujiko, have you got any information about the high-schooler who will come this Friday?"

Ah, right, Fuji reminded himself. Just like him, Oishi had also been selected to join the Hosting College Program. Such a coincidence, but seeing at how hard Oishi had worked since he was accepted here, Fuji knew he deserved the best he could gain.

And, since Oishi and Eiji practically lived together in an apartment near Fuji and Tezuka's, Eiji would also have to share the apartment with the high-schooler. Not that Eiji mind at all, the acrobatic player was actually ecstatic at the thought of having a high-schooler staying at their apartment for a year.

"I honestly can't wait for Friday to come, nya!" Eiji chirped as they strolled down the campus hallway. "Ne, nee.. Shuichirou, you said earlier that they also selected Yukimura?"

Fuji raised is head in surprise. "Is that true, Oishi?"

Oishi smiled and nodded. "He refused to join the program, though," he said thoughtfully. "I have no idea why he refused."

"Right!" Eiji piped in. "I mean, why wouldn't you want to join in that program? It'll be a good experience, really! And it'll be fun to have someone younger in your house! Everything would be much more fun! Yukimura shouldn't have refused to join, especially with Sanada live with him, he'd need to have more fun because Sanada is way too serious for-…"

Fuji chuckled. Eiji was too naïve for his own good.

"Ne, Kikumaru, I don't think you should talk about other people here, where everybody can hear you clearly, especially with your loud voice," the familiar gentle tone cut Eiji's statement. Fuji, Oishi and Eiji quickly turned to see Yukimura stood not far from them, smiling in amusement.

Eiji flushed an interesting shade of red. "Nya! Yu-Yukimura! I don't mean any-…"

Yukimura waved his hand, dismissing the subject. "It's okay, Kikumaru." He smiled kindly. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Oishi. Fuji."

"Ohayou, Yukimura," Fuji and Oishi replied at the same time. Fuji's eyes strayed for a moment, looking for another tall, strong figure that was usually accompanying Yukimura until the classes started. Noticing Fuji once again observing with his seemingly closed eyes, Yukimura said, "He's in Hokkaido now. There's a fundraising tournament there. Surely Saeki-san told you? He's the one who invited Sanada."

"Saa.. he did tell me about the tournament, but he didn't say anything about Sanada." Fuji smiled, and continued, "So, it's true that you are selected for the program?"

Yukimura nodded. Fuji didn't wait to continue. "And you refused? May I know why?"

The smile Yukimura gave them told Fuji that he was being honest. "My health. Sanada had refused the invitation to England because of my health, too. This is my time to turn down an offer for my own good." He turned his eyes to Fuji. "I see Tezuka has come back from England?"

Fuji merely nodded.

Oishi's eyebrows knitted in concern. "Has your health been going down again?"

Chuckling at Oishi's concern, Yukimura shook his head. "No, not really. Sanada is just too worried, that's all. And I have to think more about my condition. There's no need to worry about me, Oishi, but thank you for your concern. I'll make sure to contact you if I had problems with my health. You're the best student in medical, after all."

"Nyaa.. it's just that Shuichirou is always worried about everybody saves himself." Eiji muttered clearly enough to be heard, making both Fuji and Yukimura chuckled in understanding and amusement, and left Oishi blushed slightly.

Yukimura smiled to Oishi. "That means you are a very gentle person, Oishi."

The blush deepened. Fuji watched his friend, amused, his hand itched to reach for his camera and clicked the shutter to capture the blushing Oishi, but he refrained himself because he had already had numerous pictures of blushing Oishi.

"Ah, that's right." Yukimura stated suddenly. "I was wondering if Fuji could help me with my next article for my journalism org. Would you mind doing the photojournalism for me, Fuji?"

"My pleasure, Yukimura." Fuji's face lit up with joy. He had always enjoyed doing photojournalism, and Yukimura, having chosen journalism as his major in Todai, had always asked him to help him whenever he needed help to include a photograph in his article. Photojournalism is different, Fuji had told Eiji once when the latter asked about the mutual study-relationship that had brought Fuji and Yukimura closer. In photojournalism, you had to be able to capture not only the element of photography, but also the 'story' of the article. And Fuji loved doing that.

Yukimura smiled. "Very well, then. I'll call you later."

As they went their own way to classes, Fuji wondered idly about Yukimura and Sanada. He liked to think that the relationship of the two alumni of RikkaiDai were almost like his and Tezuka's. Like Tezuka, Sanada is the tough, cold, stern and strict one, while Yukimura, like him, was the type of person who likes to go with the flowing time, even though Yukimura could be very frightening in certain times.

His mind flew back to Tezuka's question about the high-schooler, and he mentally noted to discuss that with Oishi later.

----------o0o------------

_Friday, August 5._

Tezuka's head raised up from the newspaper he was reading when he heard their apartment bell rang. He stood up quickly, placing the now folded newspaper neatly on the table and approached the door.

Fuji Yumiko's bright smiling face appeared the second he opened the door. "Kunimitsu-kun!" she greeted him happily. Tezuka offered her a small smile, barely muttering "Yumiko-neesan," while Yumiko let herself in. Fuji walked towards them from the kitchen, a cheerful smile on his face.

"Shuusuke!" Yumiko gave her younger brother a hug. "I'm sorry I'm late. Now, we don't have much time before the high-schooler comes, so let's get the ball rolling!"

Watching her sister moved quickly in a lively motion, Fuji smiled in amusement. "Maa, Neechan, we still have plenty of time.." he glanced at the clock on the wall. "Two hours before the high-schooler comes, that is."

"Yes, but this would take some time!" Yumiko yelled before disappearing into a small room next to the kitchen, across Fuji and Tezuka's bedroom. The room used to be Fuji's before he and Tezuka decided to just share the bed together, and the high-schooler would be using that room for his or her stay. Fuji had called Yumiko earlier today, asking if she could help him and Tezuka to prepare the abandoned room for the high-schooler.

And Yumiko—having missing the good old days when she got to prepare or decorate Shuusuke's or Yuuta's bedroom—had been ecstatic.

And all Tezuka could do was watch—and help. Yumiko had insisted to give the room neutral decoration, for they hadn't known whether the high-schooler was a boy or girl, much to Fuji's disappointment because he had wanted to put up decoration he had planned, which involved some frilly curtains and pink wallpapers with flowers printed everywhere on it and fluffy carpets and weird-looking table lamp that Yumiko and Tezuka couldn't tell whether it shaped like a fox or a bear. Tezuka couldn't help but thought that the high-schooler was lucky because Yumiko had come to help.

They put a navy blue sheet with white stripes on it on the bed, and Fuji dragged out a warm, fluffy white blanket out of the closet to put on there. Yumiko brought her old small bookshelf with her in the car, and Tezuka and Fuji had to get it out of the car and carried it inside, putting it on the small study table near the window. Fuji had thoughtfully placed a cactus on the windowsill, saying that Capella (Tezuka guessed that it wa the cactus' name) was harmless. They emptied the small wardrobe—which mostly contained of Fuji's old outfits and collections—placing them in a basket so Yumiko could bring them home with her. Yumiko had cleaned every single corner she could reach—and that was practically every corner—in the room.

By the time they were finished, the once slightly dusty, abandoned room transformed into a clean, comfortable, and neat room. Yumiko smiled in satisfaction.

"What a work!" she chirped, making her way to the kitchen to have a glass of water, followed by the two late teenagers. "Well, it'll worth it. What time did you say the high-schooler is going to come, Shuusuke?"

Fuji briefly glanced at the clock. Five o' clock in the afternoon. "He should come anytime now, Neesan." He smiled as he filled two glasses with water and offered one to Tezuka, who nodded to him in gratitude.

Yumiko hummed. "But I have an appointment to attend. I guess I can't stay long enough to see the high-schooler, huh? I have to go now."

"Can't you stay a bit longer, Yumiko-neesan?" Tezuka politely asked. Yumiko chuckled as she shook her head. "No, no. My client would be angry. Besides, wouldn't you two like some peaceful time for two now before the high-schooler comes?" she smirked.

Tezuka's cheeks gained a faint pink shade, and Fuji's face turned red despite his effort to return his older sister's smirk. "Ah, I see that you psychic ability has improved to being able to read someone's mind, Neesan."

Yumiko giggled. "I was just kidding, Shuusuke. Kunimitsu-kun is cute when he's blushing."

"I am not." Tezuka protested softly, feeling like a childish seven years old boy under Yumiko's teasing eyes.

Yumiko let out a heartily laugh. "Well, I have to go, anyway, or I'll be late for the appointment. Kunimitsu, please take care of Shuusuke, ne? And Shuusuke, don't torture the high-schooler too much." she winked.

Fuji and Tezuka followed her as she moved to the door gracefully. "Thank you for coming, Neesan," Fuji said. "It was very helpful."

"Oh, yes, I know. Men really couldn't go anywhere without women." Yumiko rolled her eyes. "Saa, I'll be going. Take care, you two. See you later!"

"Bye, Neesan."

Yumiko reached the door knob, turned it and opened it…

..only to be hit right in the face by a white ball of fur. Yumiko let out a shocked yell, stumbled back and fell on her back, barely managed to prevent her head from colliding with the hard floor by putting her hands on both her side to support her body. A cute, loud, soundly excited mew and two licks on her nose shook her out of her shocked state.

Yumiko's eyes widened at the sight of the white ball—no, a chubby white Himalayan cat, Yumiko corrected herself as she started to laugh and pet the cat lovingly.

Fuji and Tezuka blinked as they looked down on the cat. The cat was.. achingly familiar..

"Karupin!!"

Three heads belonged to Fuji, Tezuka and Yumiko quickly raised at the familiar voice. Tezuka's eyes widened slightly, Fuji's eyes snapped open, and Yumiko let her jaw dropped ungracefully.

There, in front of Fuji and Tezuka's apartment door, gasping slightly from the running he must had had from chasing the cat, with a middle-sized suitcase and a backpack, and of course, a tennis bag, stood Echizen Ryouma, whose expression had changed swiftly from panic and concern into a dumbstruck and shocked one.

---------o0o----------

"_Moshi moshi, Tokyo Daigakuen. Can I help you?"_

"Aah.. excuse me, may I speak with the one responsible for Hosting College Program, please?"

_"Ahaha. You're lucky, I'm one of those responsible people. This is Yukimura Shiina. May I know whom I speak to please?"_

"Shiina-san? This is Fuji. Fuji Shuusuke."

"_Ah, Fuji-kun! Is there anything you need help with? Is your high-schooler there yet?"_

"Saa.. hai. I just want to confirm that this is the right person I will host for a year."

_"Umm.. wait a minute, let me get your files. Okay, here it is. The high-schooler you'll be hosting… the name is Echizen Ryouma. He is in the second year of Seigaku High. Eh? Seigaku? Wahh.. Fuji-kun, he came from the same school you used to attend.."_

"Aah. So, he's the one I'll be hosting for?"

_"Hai."_

"Are you positive there is no mistake or something along that line, Shiina-san?"

_"Hai. I think they paired you up with him because, in your files, it is written that both of you enjoyed playing tennis. Why? Is there any problem, Fuji-kun?"_

"Saa… no, not at all. I'm sorry for bothering you, Shiina-san. Arigatou. Jaa, na."

_"It's no problem, Fuji-kun. See you tomorrow at class."_

Fuji's hand brought the phone down from his ear and put it back on its place. He turned and walked to the kitchen table, pulling the chair next to Tezuka and sat down.

"They said that Echizen is, indeed, going to stay here for a year."

Tezuka's eyes twitched, eyeing the nonchalant boy who sat on the chair across him, hands idly stroking Karupin's fur while the cat purred loudly.

Fuji smiled. "It's good to see you again, Echizen. It's been quite a long time since our last meeting. When was it? A month ago?"

Ryouma looked at Fuji and shrugged, his brain still trying to process the fact that, in this Hosting College program he had been selected to join, he ended up staying with his two senpais who had just graduated. Not just ordinary senpai, he ended up staying with Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Shuusuke.

Mentally, Ryouma wondered whether this was actually a good thing or not.

"You look well," Tezuka commented, eyes fixed sternly at Ryouma like he used to look at him when he was still Seigaku tennis club's captain. Ryouma raised his eyes to meet his gaze, and then turned to meet Fuji's seemingly closed eyes.

He sneered. His senpais didn't change at all. "You both look well too, Tezuka-buchou. Fuji-senpai."

Fuji smiled. Again. "Well, since you're going to stay here for a year, onegaishimasu, ne."

Ryouma raised his eyebrows. Tezuka cleared his throat, clearly feeling uneasy.

Ryouma moved Karupin down to the floor, earning a disappointed mewl from the chubby cat. He stood up, looking around, looking intently at every corner of the room. "So.." he began. "This is where you both live."

"Aah." Fuji replied, the smile still plastered on his face.

He was pleased. Yes, he was really pleased to host Ryouma for a year. It was the best he could get. Not only he had known Ryouma for nearly five years and everything would be much easier because they had known each other well, but also the fact that he could make fun of the younger boy pleased him very much. Oh, yes, he definitely would make this year became an unforgettable year for Ryouma.

"Echizen," Tezuka's voice started Fuji. He looked at the stoic-faced boy next to him, who was looking at Echizen with.. Fuji raised one of his eyebrows. Expectation?

"Hai, Buchou?"

"I assume.." Tezuka cleared his throat once again, uncomfortable to utter the question he had to ask. "I assume you know about what kind of relationship Fuji and I have?"

Ryouma turned his head to look at both of his senpais. Shrugging, he said uninterestedly, "If both of you are still together like you had told us last year, yes, I do know."

Us, Fuji thought in amusement. Us, the word Ryouma used referred to the Seigaku regulars. A certain Seigaku regular team. It was amusing, that for them, the only Seigaku regular team seemed to be always consisted of the same members. The word 'us', for them, never changed at all.Their bond was spesial, strong, indestructible.

Fuji liked that word.

"Then you wouldn't have any problem with it, would you?" Tezuka asked again

"Iya da." Ryouma shook his head, looking suddenly interested when he stepped in front of the door to his bedroom. "Fuji-senpai, is this supposed to be my room?"

"Aah," Fuji replied, rising to his feet, pulling a seemingly relieved Tezuka with him together and moved closer to Ryouma. "This used to be my room for a week when we moved here. Not a big room, but it's comfortable enough, I think."

Ryouma hummed, reaching for the doorknob and opened it.

The neat, comfy room that had been prepared for his arrival greeted him.

Ryouma found himself smiling in both excitement and relief. He quickly stepped into the room, Karupin following his steps, while Tezuka and Fuji stayed in front of the door, observing every single reaction Ryouma showed. The younger boy circled the room once, then moved to examine the small study table near the window. He walked to the bed, casually sat down at its edge as if testing it.

Silently, Fuji regretted the fact that he didn't insist Yumiko on the decorating he had planned. It would be very hilarious to see Ryouma's expression if he had put the decoration, wouldn't it?

Then again, Fuji thought, maybe it was the best. He had all year to 'have fun' with Ryouma, and there was no need for being impatient.

Ryouma moved closer to the window, looking at the good view of the faraway green hills he got. Noticing the cactus that rested on the windowsill, Ryouma couldn't help but smiled slightly and turned to catch Fuji's eyes.

"She's Capella," Fuji said, smiling. "Take a good care of her, will you?"

This time, Ryouma let the smile crept up on his face unsuppressed. "Arigatou, Fuji-senpai." He walked closer to his two senpais. Standing before them, he looked straightly into their eyes, and then bowed.

"For this year, too, onegaishimasu."

Tezuka gave a small "Hn," and nodded. Fuji's smile widened.

"Welcome to your new home, Echizen."

----------o0o-------------

tbc…

----------o0o-------------

A/N: Yap, they still have a year to go.. –laugh maniacally- I'm just glad I can finally let the idea of this fic out of my head. It's been nagging me ever since I drowned myself for the umpteenth time into TezukaFuji, and yes, Ryouma does fit as their child, doesn't he? Just look at the subtle hints in the anime. Ha. This fic probably will follow the manga plot, though. Or maybe both manga and anime. Nevermind.

I desperately need a beta for this fic, seeing that my English had gotte more horrible and horrible.. –sobs- hiks hiks..

I hope I didn't make any of the character too OOC. Ryouma is really hard to write. Anyway, thank you for reading up to this point, and please, please leave a review for me? Constructive Criticisms are most welcomed. Flame are welcomed, too, since although it's March already, it's still freezing here and I'm pretty sure I can use it for the woodstove..

(Sebuah kado untuk Fuji Shuusuke, karena anata selalu tersenyum setiap kali atashi melihat anata..hahhh..)

Review, nee??

Piasshuuu..

-isumi'kivic' and Ilde-


	2. Adjustments and Settlemens

Title: A Cherished Year, a TeniPuri fanfiction.

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairings: Mainly TezukaFujiTezuka, OishiEijiOishi, MomoRyoumaMomo, and other pairings will appear in later chapters.

Rating: T

Warnings: This fic contains shounen-ai or yaoi, or BL or slash, or things along that line. OOC-ness is an absolute fact. Bad grammar, because English isn't my native tongue. You've been warned, so read on your own risk.

Disclaimer: I will praise Konomi Takeshi-sensei for creating such a great piece of art by making Tennis no Oujisama. And no, I will never claim it as mine, nor will I make money from this fic, unless Konomi-sensei suddenly gave me a right to inherit everything from him. Well, everything's possible..

A/N: The second chapter. I'd love to thank everyone who had read the first chapter, and triple the thanks for those who had reviewed. –hugs- I love you guys a lot. Thank you so, so, so much!

I'm not going to blabber right now.. my hands are moving by themselves. Saa, nee… please enjoy this second chapter and please review!

----------o0o------------

"Being in the same time, and looking up at the same sky.. if I can remember that, I believe we can be together."-Shirou, Fate/Stay Night-

For Ilde, because you've been such a great alter ego. And because you taught me lots of things..

-----------o0o------------

**_A TeniPuri fic._**

**_A Cherished Year_**

**_Chapter Two: August—Adjustments and Settlements._**

_Saturday, August 6._

The constant beeping disturbed Ryouma. A lot.

Growling slightly, keeping his eyes shut, he blindly reached out for the source of the constant beeping: the alarm clock Fuji had put—and set—last night on the bedside drawer. After blindly searching for the off button unsuccessfully, Ryouma finally groaned in annoyance, grabbing the exasperating device and bringing it before his eyes.

"Where the heck is that off button?" he fumbled with the earsplitting device for a moment. Still, he couldn't find it. He glanced at the time it showed. Seven in the morning. And it was Saturday. He didn't have to wake up that early in Saturday, right!

Finally fed up with the beeping noise, Ryouma grudgingly took off the two small batteries on the back of the device. The beeping stopped, much to his relief and delight. He mentally made a note to protest Fuji for setting a complicated alarm clock. He couldn't even find the off button! Knowing Fuji, he must had done it purposefully.

Ryouma snuggled up under the warm, fluffy, white blanket and closed his eyes. It's Saturday, and seven o' clock was way too early to wake up. He felt Karupin curling up against his stomach as he dozed off once again. It was so warm and comfortable..

…and suddenly, he felt something cold on his face.

The sudden cold made him abruptly sat up with a surprised yell, his hand frantically moved to get his face rid of the freezing cloth on his face. Once the cloth was thrown off, he didn't have a chance to recover as he felt small drops of cold-water being splashed onto his face, followed by an amused, hearty laugh. Ryouma growled, knowing exactly who it was.

"Fuji-senpai, stop!"

"Saa, it's time to wake up, Echizen." Fuji stopped his hand's movement, chuckling in delight at Ryouma's scowl. "I see the alarm clock doesn't work."

Ryouma snorted. "It's Saturday." He stated the obvious fact. Fuji smiled, nodding.

"Of course. I know that. Come on, Kunimitsu's making breakfast."

"Fuji-senpai! It's Saturday, and people normally don't wake up until later!"

Fuji snickered. It was no surprise for him that Ryouma always woke up late. All those times when the Seigaku regulars were supposed to meet, Ryouma had always been the latest one to come with excuses, while the truth was obvious to everyone: Ryouma had overslept, that was all.

"We have something urgent to do today, Echizen. Go take a shower and get ready. We'll wait for you for breakfast. Make sure you bring your tennis bag." Fuji's final note gave Ryouma no chance to be stubborn. Grudgingly, the younger teen step out of the bed.

Fuji was about to exit the room when Ryouma called him, "Fuji-senpai,"

"Hmm?" Fuji turned to see Ryouma holding out the alarm clock in his right hand.

"Where is the off button of this moronic device?"

Fuji's smile widened, and Ryouma could catch the satisfied glint on his expression. "Saa.. it doesn't have any."

"What?" was all Ryouma could say. Fuji smirked.

"That alarm clock is controlled by a small remote, which is now resting safely in my room. There's no off button on that clock. I control it. The only way to turn it off straightly from the alarm clock is—like what you just did—take out the batteries."

"You control it?"

Fuji's smile was innocent. "Of course. The program's rule stated that I have full responsibility of you. This is merely a small part of my responsibility, ne, Echizen?"

As Fuji exited his room, Ryouma stared at the alarm clock in his hand in horror.

He had almost forgotten how frightening—and annoying—Fuji could be.

--------o0o----------

"I thought we were going to play tennis." Ryouma grumbled. Beside him, Tezuka only gave him a 'so-you-said' look, and sighed.

"Shuusuke, are we finished, yet?"

"Hmm.." Fuji tapped his chin, scrutinizing a brown shirt he was holding. "Which one do you think is better for Yuuta, Kunimitsu? This brown shirt or.. that red one?"

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched. "The only difference is the color. The style is exactly the same." He replied. Fuji merely sent him a cheerful smile.

"Saa.. it's for Yuuta, so I want the one who will look very good on him. What's your opinion, Echizen?"

Ryouma groaned mentally. He'd better end this now, or they would be stuck in this department store longer than necessary. He had never thought Fuji actually needed a long time just in deciding which shirt he should buy. And, anyway, whichever shirt Fuji picked, it wouldn't make any difference on Yuuta, right?

"The brown one's good." He answered quickly, hoping that they would go soon.

Fuji smiled. "Saa.. I really think the red one would suit him even better. Maybe I should take the red one."

Ryouma rolled his eyes. Then why in the first place you asked for my opinion, Fuji-senpai?

"Or.. maybe I should take both.." Fuji's sentence was cut by Tezuka, who had moved closer to him and took over his hold on the shirt. Giving Fuji a stern look, he said, "It's almost lunch time."

Fuji cheerfully replied, "Hai, Ku-ni-mi-tsu. I'll just buy the red one, then."

And the whole shopping day didn't end there. After lunch, Fuji had dragged them to a camera shop, spending nearly an hour there, and neither Tezuka and Ryouma understood what he was doing. Fuji only said that Yukimura would appreciate it if he could capture better pictures to help him with his assignment—the mention of the ex-captain of RikkaiDai made Ryouma's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Not to mention they had to stop by the supermarket to buy their household needs.

"Buchou," Ryouma stated as they followed Fuji along the food aisle. "Is Fuji-senpai always like this?"

"… every month." Tezuka decided to answer Ryouma truthfully, thinking that he'd better give the younger teen a 'warning' so he would know Fuji's shopping habit. As he had expected, Rouma groaned slightly at the thought of following Fuji to go shopping like this every month.

"I admire you for putting up with Fuji-senpai's shopping habit, Buchou."

Tezuka preferred not to reply at Ryouma's remark because Fuji suddenly turned at them and smiled innocently, but Ryouma and Tezuka could catch a glimpse of evil glint in his eyes before it closed as he smiled, making Ryouma twitched in slight fear.

"Ne, Echizen, do you need something? We might as well buy it now so we wouldn't have to go again later."

"No, I don't…" Ryouma stuttered, but Fuji's expression was clear that he wanted to torture Ryouma longer.

"Saa.. let's go. There might be some interesting things I can buy for you."

Tezuka sighed and gave Ryouma a pointed look. Ryouma mentally noted never to comment on any of Fuji's shopping habit, or the Tensai would purposefully made the whole shopping process much longer than he had to endure.

---------o0o-----------

Tezuka heaved a soft sigh as he put his tennis bag on the bench. He raised his head, looking at the tennis court in front of him.

"Ne, Kunimitsu," Fuji tugged at his shirt. "I don't think I'm going to play today. Echizen would be enough, right?"

Tezuka stared at the smiling Tensai for several seconds. Since they had graduated, they had come to this tennis court every Saturday, sometimes having a match, or Fuji simply just helped him train. Besides, Fuji still loved tennis, and his talent and skill had not ceased even though he didn't have training everyday like he used to be.

"Why?"

"Saa, I played with Eiji at the campus yesterday, and I think I twisted my arm. It's alright, though, really." Fuji quickly added as Tezuka's expression changed into worried and annoyed because Fuji didn't tell him that before. "Besides, it's been a long time since you had a match with Echizen. Aren't you curious, Ku-ni-mi-tsu?"

Fuji's eyes gleamed in interest. He himself was curious with Ryouma. He was certain that the latter had improved a lot since the last time he saw Ryouma played. If he felt curious, then Tezuka must had felt more curious than him.

Ryouma stared at his two senpais, idly guessing what they could be talking about. He wanted to play both Fuji and Tezuka. He wasn't sure if they would have enough time to have two match, though, but whoever he would face wouldn't matter.

"Echizen!" Fuji called, smiling. "Tezuka will play you. That's great, ne?"

"Aren't you playing, Fuji-senpai?" Ryouma eyed Fuji's tennis bag. "Not that I mind playing Buchou.."

"Iie, I think I'll be satisfied just by watching," Fuji gave him a cheerful smile. "Saa, I'd like to see the skill of the vice-captain of Seigaku High versus the skill of one of the best Pro tennis player in Japan."

Ryouma tugged at his cap. "Mada mada ssu.."

Tezuka stepped into the court, eyeing Echizen who had stood on the opposite side of the court. He felt a spark of excitement in his chest; a sensation that always came whenever he knew his opponent was someone who could make him plays seriously.

"Rough or smooth?" he asked.

"Rough." Ryouma answered. The racquet made a clattering sound as it fell to the ground.

"Smooth. My serve." Tezuka said. Ryouma once again tugged at his cap, smiling slightly in excitement.

Go on, Buchou.

Fuji stared at the two teenagers intently. Tezuka had served, and Ryouma had run and tossed the ball back. The light rally continued for several minutes, until Ryouma unexpectedly hit a smash, catching Tezuka in surprise because the latter seemed to be still measuring Ryouma's strength.

"Uisssuu.." Ryouma muttered. "Enough of playing around, Buchou."

Fuji chuckled at Ryouma's word. Echizen never changed, he thought in amusement. Even though he had gone and finished his junior high in America before came back to Japan and entered Seigaku High with the rest of the regulars, the black-haired boy seemed to manage keeping his sole Japanese remarks.

As he continued to watch—Tezuka did his Zero-Shiki Serve and Ryouma countered it with his Drive A, Fuji wondered whether he was the only one among them who felt warmth in his chest. The warmth was soothing, and the more he looked at Tezuka's and Ryouma's satisfied faces, it got warmer and warmer, and spread throughout his entire body cells, automatically making his smile widened more and more, until he felt like he was grinning in…

…Happiness?

"HEAH!" Ryouma shouted, jumping towards the ball and hit it with his COOL Drive. Tezuka, still using his Tezuka Zone, reached the ball before it even touched the ground and lobbed it back to the opposite side of the court.

Fuji smiled.

Happiness… huh?

"Nyaaaa! Fujikooo!"

Eiji's voice made Fuji turned, missing third point Tezuka got. From the court gate, Eiji and Oishi waved, running slowly towards them, followed with a short girl—a little bit shorter than Ryouma—with shoulder-length brown hair, tied up neatly in a ponytail, leaving her bangs on the side of her face, swinging slightly as she followed Oishi and Eiji.

Fuji stood, while Tezuka and Ryouma stopped their match to turn and confirming their suspicion of who was coming. "Oishi. Eiji." Fuji greeted happily. Eiji answered his greeting with a tight hug, making Fuji chuckled in amusement.

Oishi smiled. "We know you'll be here," he said, putting his left hand on the girl's shoulder. "Fuji, this is the high-schooler Eiji and I are hosting. Ishizawa Yumeka."

The short girl looked up and grinned. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Fuji-senpai!"

Fuji raised his eyebrows. "Fuji..senpai?"

"AH!"

Ryouma's shocked exclamation surprised the others, successfully drawing their attention to the youngest boy. Ryouma stood on the court, eyes fixed on Yumeka, eyebrows twitched in surprise, but quickly changed into irritation.

"What are you.." he hadn't finished his sentence as Yumeka suddenly shrieked. "Aaaakh! Echizen! What are YOU doing here!"

"That's my line!" Ryouma grumbled. He turned to look at the surprised Eiji and Oishi. "Don't tell me… your host family is.."

"OCHIBIIII!" Eiji shouted joyously—cutting whatever it was Ryouma going to say, and in a second, he had already had Ryouma under his arm. "Ochibii! Ochibii! What a surprise! It's good to see you! Why are you here? Are you playing Buchou? Waah! How's everybody doing? Are you visiting Fujiko and Buchou? Nyaa, it's not nice not to tell Oishi and I you're visiting!"

Tezuka twitched, sensing another headache coming.

"Ei-ji-sen-pai…! You're suf-ffocat-ting me!"

Eiji grinned. "Mengo, mengo, Ochibi!" he released Ryouma reluctantly. "I'm just really glad to meet you, nya! So, Yumeka and you know each other?"

Glaring grudgingly at Ryouma, Yumeka was the one who answered Eiji, "Echizen is a jerk!"

Tezuka raised his eyebrows in surprise. Oishi turned to Yumeka. "Ne, Yumeka-chan, don't say that."

"But Shuichiro-san, just yesterday that ochibi.." Ryouma glared at Yumeka when she called him that. As if she was taller than him! "..just yesterday he irritated me by running away from class! Again! And I had to take responsibility as the class president..."

"I'm not asking you to take the responsibility!"

"Well, yeah, tell that to the teacher!"

"Why, you..!"

Tezuka's eyes twitched. Again. Fuji watched in amusement.

"Okay, okay.." Oishi tried to interfere. "Echizen, Yumeka-chan.."

"You're always being so arrogant! Troublemaker!"

"Uiisssuu.."

"Ten laps! Everybody!" Tezuka's voice thundered, snapping both Ryouma's and Yumeka's head towards him. "Now!"

There was a still silence for several seconds, before Ryouma threw a grudging glare at Yumeka, dropped his racquet and started running, followed by Oishi—who chuckled at Tezuka's order—and Eiji—who groaned a soft "Nya.."—and Yumeka had no choice but to follow them.

Tezuka gave Fuji a pointed look. Fuji chuckled, his smile was bright.

"Hai, Kunimitsu." He jogged slowly. "Only ten laps, huh? You really do love me, then.."

"Fuji, fifteen."

"Hai, hai.." and Fuji laughed out, a free, beautiful ringing laugh that radiating his happiness to everyone around him.

Fuji didn't understand the cause of the sudden happiness, but he thought, it was okay. As long as it made him happy, whatever it was. He didn't even want to find what the cause was, because if he did find it, maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't cause him this surge of happiness anymore.

Maybe, it would disappear if he found out what it was.

By the time they finished the ten laps around the court, the sun had given signs of its evening gown. Slowly, the orange and red layers appeared on the west sky, reminding those who hadn't gone back home that it was not long before the sun set.

"So.. Ishizawa is in the same class with Echizen?" Fuji asked when all of them had sat down on the bench, slightly out of breath after running the laps. Ryouma made a small, annoyed noise at Fuji's question, while Yumeka nodded.

"Yes, we're classmates." She glared when Ryouma snorted.

Fuji smiled. "That's why you called me Fuji-senpai, then."

"Yes!" Yumeka's eyes brightened. "Fuji-senpai might not know me, but I've watched every single match you had last year when I entered Seigaku!"

"She's a big fan of you and Eiji." Oishi said with a smile. Yumeka could only nodded spiritedly. Fuji chuckled, idly wondering if Yumeka was one of those girls who had sent him countless cards and chocolates on Valentine's Day.

"Nyaa, Fujiko," Eiji started, "Why didn't you tell me that Ochibi is visiting, nya?"

Ryouma stared at Eiji. "Uh.. Eiji-senpai, I'm not exactly visiting.."

"Eh?"

"Eiji." Fuji started. "I actually planned to stop by your apartment tonight to tell you about this, but you found us first.." he chuckled. "Tezuka and I will be hosting Echizen for a year."

A silence followed Fuji's statement.

"WHAAATT!" Eiji and Yumeka's shrieked were enough to send the headache back into Tezuka's head. Oishi, on the other hand, looked dumbstruck at the news Fuji had just given him. Ryouma muttered a low "Mada mada.." at their reactions.

"No! But why! I don't even know that Echizen joined this program! How could they have selected you! I can't believe this!" Yumeka thrown herself back on the bench next to Eiji, a disappointed look on her face, clearly wasn't pleased by the fact that Ryouma was selected to join the program.

Eiji looked at Ryouma. "Nee, Ochibi, nya.. is that true?"

Ryouma tugged at his cap. "Aah."

"Uwaaah! So exciting!" Eiji squealed. "That means you live with Buchou and Fuji, nya! And you can play them any time, nya!"

Oishi, having recovered from his dumbstruck state, smiled. "So, what do you think about staying with Tezuka and Fuji, Echizen?"

Smirking, Ryouma's reply was "Mada mada da ne.."

Oishi and Fuji chuckled.

The orange and red layers on the sky were brightening, and Tezuka decided that it was time to go home already. Standing up, he nudged Fuji, gesturing to the setting sun.

"Ah, it's time already?" Fuji stood, followed by the others. "Saa, Oishi, Eiji, jaa ne,"

"Unyaa! Jaa, Fujiko! Buchou! Ochibi!" bending down slightly, Eiji whispered into the younger boy's ear, "I hope you will survive your year, nya!"

"Eiji-senpai.."

Oishi smiled. "See you Monday, Fuji. Tezuka, take care. You, too, Echizen." He turned to Yumeka, who bowed and cheerfully said, "Nice to meet you, Tezuka-senpai, Fuji-senpai!"

"Nice to meet you, too, Ishizawa-san," Fuji replied. Yumeka giggled, amused by the honorific. She waved her hand dismissively. "Yumeka is fine, senpai!"

"Come on." Oishi led Eiji and Yumeka. The three of them waved until they exited the court, yelling, "See you later!" and "Good luck, Ochibiii!" and Fuji chuckled in amusement, his face bright with happiness as he turned to face Tezuka and Ryouma.

"Saa.. it's time to go."

As they walked out of the court, Tezuka reached Fuji's hand, intertwining their fingers. Fuji looked at him questioningly, but Tezuka only stated, "You look very happy."

"I am." Fuji's smile widened almost an inch. "I feel very content."

Behind them, Ryouma smirked, pulling his cap down a little and averting his eyes.

----------o0o------------

"Gochisousama." Tezuka carefully put his chopstick on his rice bowl. Next to him, Fuji had finished his dinner a moment before, and he was looking at Ryouma, who still hadn't finished his dinner yet.

Ryouma handed out his rice bowl. "More."

Fuji smiled. "Do you like it?" he reached for the bowl and filled it with some more rice before handing it back to Ryouma. The latter only muttered a soft "Aah." And put his concentration back to his food.

"I'm glad." Fuji honestly said. Tezuka suppressed a threatening smile as he sipped his tea. Fuji's happiness was radiating, and it was contagious. The Tensai had insisted to cook dinner for them, despite Saturday was supposed to be Tezuka's turn to cook. Ryouma had eyed Tezuka with horror reflected in his eyes when Fuji volunteered to cook, but Tezuka ignored him.

Echizen will know that there are times when Fuji cooks normal food, and when he does, they are much more delicious than mine, Tezuka had thought. Somehow, he felt that tonight was one of those times.

Ryouma had to admit mentally that he hadn't expected Fuji's cooking to be.. normal. Normal Japanese cuisine. And they were actually really good. It was… unexpected, to say the least.

"Ne, Echizen, I think it's time to tell you about our household rules," Fuji began, his smile never faltered. Ryouma raised his head to meet his stare slightly, and shrugged, a sign that he didn't mind following the rules. It was his obligation while he stayed here, after all.

"The most important thing you have to know is that, here, we have our turns to cook dinner and breakfast." Fuji glanced at the stoic-faced teen next to him. "My turn are Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Kunimitsu's are Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday. We usually eat out on Sundays. Let's see.." he tapped his finger on the table. "I think you can take care of shopping for dinner on Wednesday and Friday."

Ryouma shrugged. "No problem."

"And you'll be the one doing dishes after dinner."

"What?" Ryouma's head snapped up. "Why me?"

"Because you're the youngest," Fuji smiled innocently. "It's only common, ne?"

Eyeing the Tensai for several seconds, the youngest boy put a scowl. He hated doing dishes.

"Saa, of course I will help, Echizen." Fuji added. "That's fair, ne?"

Keeping his scowl, Ryouma turned back to his food. "What else?"

"Kunimitsu and I always clean this apartment every Sunday. So, every Sunday morning, you'll have to clean your room, and the living room, while I'm cleaning the kitchen and laundry room, and Kunimitsu will clean the bathroom and our room."

Ryouma raised his eyebrows. "Fuji-senpai, sounds like you're making me a slave."

Tezuka gave him a stern look, and Ryouma shrugged, averting the look. Fuji chuckled.

"And, of course, there are certain rules that you are obligated to follow." Fuji continued. "First of all.."

"Never enter our room without knocking, especially when both of us are inside." Tezuka cut the Tensai off. Ryouma made an as-if-I-don't-know-about-that face, and Fuji let out an amused laugh.

"That.. and if you're going to come home late after school or you need to go somewhere, you have to tell either Kunimitsu or I. At least call and leave a message." Fuji's face turned serious. "We are fully responsible of you, Echizen, so don't ever think to make it hard."

"Not that I want to." Ryouma muttered, mentally noted never to do anything reckless in this house if—like Eiji had said—he wanted to survive his year and come back alive.

"Good." The smile was back on Fuji's face, much to Ryouma's relief. "And then, of course, you have to come with us every Saturday to play tennis. Once every month, you have to come shopping with us.." at this, Ryouma flinched slightly in fear. "And, as a good student, you'll obey everything Kunimitsu or I said, ne?"

"What if.." Ryouma tentatively began, not sure whether he should ask the question or not. "What if… I refuse?"

Fuji's smile came to him swiftly, sweetly, too sweet, actually, as he slowly stood up and gathered the dirty rice bowls and plates, and it made Ryouma sank deeper on his chair, feeling something terrible was coming.

"Well, in that case, Kunimitsu can ask you to run some healthy laps around the apartment.. maybe 15 or 20, ne, Kunimitsu?" Tezuka didn't react at that, but Fuji chuckled. "Or maybe, I can ask Inui to send one of his new concoctions special for you. He's also in Todai, remember? His major is Chemistry, so he had more ingredients to add into his concoctions."

For the first time since he came to this apartment, Ryouma doubted that he would survive his year.

-----------o0o-----------

_Wednesday, August 16.._

Balancing two paper bags on his arms, Ryouma fumbled with the apartment doorknob, mentally cursing the fact that opening a door could be very difficult while holding two paperbags. After he failed on his third attempt, he gave up, deciding to sound the bell instead and yell, "Fuji-senpai! Open the door, please!"

"Hai, hai.." he could hear Fuji chuckled. It sounded really close, and he wondered whether Fuji had been standing behind the door all the while he was trying to open the door. The door swung opened, and Ryouma scowled as he stepped in.

"Here." Fuji took the paper bags. "Thank you, Echizen." He closed the door, making his way to the kitchen, while Ryouma sank onto the couch in the living room, exhausted. Seigaku regulars had trained harder than usual now that Nationals is approaching, despite the gossip that it would be delayed because of the sudden hurricane in Kyuushu.

From the kitchen, Fuji secretly eyed the exhausted younger boy. His mind wondered whether Seigaku was doing fine. Fuji smiled softly. Nah. Under Kaidou's leadership, Seigaku would be just fine.

"Tadaima." The front door opened, revealing Tezuka and his tennis bag. Fuji and Ryouma looked up. "Okaerinasai." Fuji replied, while Ryouma murmured an incoherent word Fuji guessed was supposed to be "Okaeri."

Tezuka casually put down his tennis bag next to Ryouma's in the living room. He stared at the exhausted high-schooler for a second, and then turned to Fuji. The latter smiled.

"Saa, Tezuka, what do you say about going to that place before dinner?"

Ryouma raised his head, suppressing his wry, tired groan. Really, all he wanted to do now was going to his room and had a good night sleep. He didn't want to go anywhere, not when his leg ached badly and his muscles were sore.

Surprisingly, Tezuka nodded. Ryouma wanted to sigh, but he restrained himself as Fuji smiled at him.

"Come on, Echizen. Jump in the car."

---------o0o---------

From the window on his room where Capella had taken a residence on his windowsill, Ryouma had a wonderful view of the faraway green hills. When the sun was setting, it would shower the hills with bright orange and red rays, making it look as if it gleamed. It was a very nice view, and Ryouma loved to sit on his desk, gazing at the hill when the sun set with Karupin on his lap, snuggling comfortably while his hand subconsciously ran through its thick fur.

Ryouma never knew—and had never bothered to ask how far the hill was from Fuji and Tezuka's apartment.

That was why, when Tezuka's car stopped on the top of the very same hill he always saw from his window, he was taken aback.

Even though the hill looked very beautiful from his window, it certainly was more beautiful when he saw everything from the top of the hill. The vast, green, grassy field spread before him, bathing in the orange and red rays of the setting sun, seemingly endless as he walked on it, following Fuji and Tezuka who walked in front of him, leading him towards a huge Sakura tree. The wind blew gently, and for once, he purposefully took off his cap, letting it caressed his hair.

"Ne, Echizen," Fuji called. "Come here. You can see the sunset clearly from under the tree."

The three of them casually sat down under the tree, Fuji sat next to Tezuka, and Ryouma sat next to him. Feeling relaxed, Ryouma leaned back onto the tree trunk, casting his gaze to the bright setting sun. After several minutes, he peered at the pair who sat next to him, and found himself smiling at the sight of his senpais.

Tezuka's head rested on Fuji's shoulder comfortably, their fingers intertwined at their sides, eyes fixed at the setting sun, looking more peaceful and happy than Ryouma had ever seen. The youngest boy turned his gaze back to the setting sun, smiling softly.

Maybe, just maybe, he could understand why Fuji and Tezuka meant to be together. And he was slightly thankful—and proud—to be one of those people who were allowed to witness a moment between them—like this.

And—Ryouma thought in amusement—the silence between the three of them wasn't bad after all.

"Echizen," Fuji's gentle voice made him turned to see him. The Tensai was still looking at the setting sun, not bothering to look back at him. Instead, he continued, "How is everyone in Seigaku? Momo? Kaidou?"

"Fine." The black-haired boy answered. "Just as usual. Momo-senpai and Kaidou-senpai still fight a lot with each other. Kaidou-senpai wants the regulars to train harder for the Nationals. We have an average of 25 laps everyday."

Fuji chuckled. "Saa, Tezuka, Yamato-buchou certainly had left his running laps method as a tradition in Seigaku, ne?"

Ryouma swore he caught a small smile on Tezuka's face for a second, although it quickly replaced by a familiar order, "Yudan sezu ni ikou."

"You don't have to repeat that again, Buchou." Ryouma stretched and yawned slightly. Glancing back towards the sun, he added, "Seigaku will be the National Champion again. Certainly."

Silence fell between them, following his words. Ryouma closed his eyes, enjoying the relaxing feeling of the wind. It was getting a little chilly, but it was okay as long as he felt relaxed.

"Then, how is school?" Fuji continued, sounding interested. "You and Yumeka are in the same class, aren't you?"

Ryouma scowled. "Unfortunately, yes."

Tezuka's eyebrows raised, still not bothering to change his head's position on his boyfriend's shoulder. "You shouldn't say that to a girl."

Ryouma thought that—in the position he was in at the moment—Tezuka didn't look like the stern, stoic captain he had always known.

"Yumeka is your class president?" Fuji asked. Ryouma drew a long, exasperated breath.

"Aah. She's annoying, acting like she was better than anyone.." At this, Fuji and Tezuka exchanged a meaningful look. Ryouma continued, "..just because she skipped a class when she was in junior high."

"I see. She's a smart girl, huh?"

"At class, yes. But I'm still better at tennis."

"You don't have any difficulties with your lessons?" Tezuka inquired. Ryouma shrugged. "As far, I'm fine, I guess.." he paused. "Well, maybe Math, but I'll manage with it."

Tezuka nodded slightly, looking satisfied. He never did like abandoning his lessons and use tennis as an excuse, and he definitely didn't want any of Seigaku regulars to do something like that.

Another silence fell between them. It was a relaxing silence, not an awkward silence, the kind of silence that Fuji and Tezuka often shared. The wind breezed softly, playing with each strands of their hair, softly whispering a calming lullaby to loosen their daily tensions.

When the sun finally set completely and the twilight came, Fuji took a deep, calm, peaceful breath, and raised his hand to caress the bangs on the side of Tezuka's face. Nodding, Tezuka moved his head from the brown-haired boy's shoulder.

"It's time to go." Fuji turned to Ryouma, who was still silent. "Echizen..?" he paused, and then smiled. Tezuka followed his gaze, and felt a smile creeping up his face.

Sitting comfortably with his back leaning on the trunk, Ryouma had fallen asleep.

-------o0o-------

_Saturday, August 19…_

"Ngh.." Ryouma lazily opened his eyes, scowling a little at the bright sunrays coming through his curtain. He yawned widely, thinking that he'd better go back to sleep before Fuji activated the moronic alarm clock from his room.

Wait a minute. Sunrays coming from his curtain?

Ryouma sat up slowly. That's weird, he thought. My window is facing the west. If the sunrays could go though my curtains, that means…

He reached the alarm clock to look at the time and blinked. Once. Twice.

It was fifteen to twelve.

"That's weird.." Ryouma mumbled, slowly moved to get out of the bed. Karupin mewled, disappointed at being awoken because of Ryouma's sudden movement, and snuggled back under the blanket.

Yawning, Ryouma made his way out of his room. He glanced at the clock on the wall, to make sure that his alarm clock was right. Yap, it was fifteen to twelve. Ryouma raised his eyebrows as he observed the entire apartment. Living room, kitchen, laundry room… no one was there saved for him.

Weird. For once, Fuji didn't wake him up using the moronic device resting in his room at the moment. Second, Tezuka's car keys were abandoned on the kitchen table, so they must be home. And if they were home, and they weren't in the kitchen, living room, laundry room, or even bathroom, and certainly were not in his room, then the only place left was..

Their bedroom. Right?

Ryouma's face turned into a puzzled expression. They were still asleep? At this time? That was unusual.

He walked towards Fuji and Tezuka's room, but paused when he saw that the door was slightly ajar. Hesitating, Ryouma moved slowly to peek in.

And saw both his senpais sleeping peacefully, covered in blanket—Ryouma thanked God for this—in each other's arms.

Closing his eyes, Ryouma backed away from the door calmly. It had clicked. He blushed slightly at the thought, and shook his head. Taking a last glance at the door, he shrugged and made his way to the kitchen.

Maybe it was better if he didn't wake them up. Yet.

His stomach growled, reminding him of the reason why he was awoken in the first place. Ryouma opened the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. There was no cereal, because Fuji didn't like them. It seemed that he had to cook by himself… for the first time in his life.

-----o0o-----

The sound of pans clattering and a surprised yelp from the kitchen jolted Fuji from his dreamland. The brown-haired boy groaned sleepily, and yawned. He sat up slowly.

What was that sound?

Tezuka—apparently had been awoken by the very same sound—moved slowly to get out of the bed and reached for his clothes. Fuji glanced at the clock, his eyes widened.

"It's noon already?" he jumped out of the bed, reaching for his pants, subconsciously guessing what the commotion from the kitchen was. "My, Kunimitsu, we overslept. I can't believe this." He said as he put on his shirt.

Tezuka shrugged, gesturing him towards the door. Together, the two of them walked quickly to the kitchen.

"What was that-.." the rest of Fuji's words caught in his throat, completely shocked as he saw the mess in the kitchen. Pans and bowls were all over the floor, as well as the flours, and something Fuji suspected as egg yoke all over the stove.

And, in the middle of the mess, Ryouma stood nonchalantly, turning to meet his senpai's surprised gaze. The youngest boy shrugged.

"It exploded." He said shortly, as if it explained everything.

Several seconds of silence followed. Fuji's eyes were opened to observe all the mess, and Tezuka's eyes twitched again and again, sensing a headache coming.

And suddenly, Fuji's eyes closed slowly, and he broke into fits of laughter.

Ryouma and Tezuka raised their eyebrows. What was so funny?

"Hahaha.." the Tensai tried to control his laugh, but failed miserably. Opening one of his eyes, he said between the laughter, "Echizen.. were.. you.. hmph.. trying to make breakfast?"

Tezuka sighed, shaking his head in amusement.

Ryouma scowled and muttered indignantly, "I've never cooked anything before."

"Ahahaha.." wiping a tear from the corner of his right eye, Fuji finally settled in a wide, amused smile. "You should've woken us up. It should be Kunimitsu's turn to make breakfast today."

Ryouma chose not to answer the remark.

"Anyways," Fuji tapped his chin. "It's time for lunch, and I don't think you can cook in the middle of this mess, Kunimitsu." He smiled. "Let's go have brunch at the café, okay?" he turned to Ryouma. "You'd better take a shower or change your shirt, Echizen." He laughed again. "You're covered in flour and.. things."

Ryouma scowled as he made his way to his room. Fuji laughed again, and Tezuka smiled slightly.

When he closed his bedroom door behind him, Ryouma wondered if he had ever heard Fuji laugh as happily as he just did.

--------o0o--------

"Irassha-…" Yumeka's voice caught in her throat as she looked up to greet the customer who just walked into the café. Her eyes widened.

"Fuji-senpai! Tezuka-senpai!" her gaze fell upon Ryouma, and she frowned in dislike. "Echizen.."

Ryouma glared back at her, tugging his cap down arrogantly.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Yumeka," Fuji greeted her cheerily. Yumeka's expression quickly changed. She nodded happily.

"I have a part-time job here," she said. "Are you here for lunch?"

"Well, brunch actually.." Fuji's words once again was cut off by a cheerful yell from a table in the corner. "Fujikoooo! Buchouu! Ochibii!"

Eiji and Oishi were there, waving and smiling brightly at them.

"Shuichirou-san drove me here," Yumeka said, answering the unspoken question in Tezuka's eyes. "They decided to have brunch in here, too. Would you like to have a table next to them?"

"We'll take it," Fuji replied, and led Tezuka and Ryouma towards the table. Oishi and Eiji beamed at them as they took their seat at the table for four next to the Golden Pair's. Yumeka was going to leave them to take the menus, but Fuji's hand stopped her.

"I've memorized the menus already," Fuji said, smiling. "We'll have two portion of sashimi rice, please. And.. Echizen, the chicken ramen noodle here is really good. Do you want to try it? Or do you prefer burger?"

"I'll try." Ryouma answered. He didn't think a burger could satisfy his growling stomach at this rate.

"Alright. On chicken ramen noodle, then. Three glasses of green ice tea would be nice, too. And please put wasabi in one of the sashimi rice."

"Okay. I'll be back." Yumeka whirled around and skipped to the counter cheerfully. Ryouma looked at Fuji in awe, unable to believe that his senpai actually memorized the menu.

"I come here alone often," Fuji told him. "This place is comfortable, and their food is great. I just don't usually come here at this time of the day, and I never go on Saturdday. Probably that's why I never met Yumeka here before."

Eiji grinned. "But to memorize the menu.. that's great, nya!"

The sound of a cell phone ringing cut their conversation off. Ryouma started, and fumbled with his pocket until he found the device. Feeling the looks he received from his four senpais, Ryouma glanced at the cell phone display and quickly answered.

"Hai, Momo-senpai." He paused. "Aah. I'm.. with Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai. There's Eiji-senpai.. and Oishi-senpai, too. Eh?" the black-haired boy stopped, a faint blush crept on to his face. Averting his senpais' curious glances, he shrugged. "Hai. Iie, it's okay. Where?" Ryouma paused, eyebrows raising. "Aah, it's fine. I'll see you there. Mata, ne."

Closing his cell phone, Ryouma raised his gaze to meet the curious gaze of Eiji, the knowing smile of Fuji, the understanding look of Oishi, and the stoic expression of Tezuka.

"Is that Momo, nya?"

"Aah." Ryouma replied. "He asked me to meet him at the street tennis court as soon as possible."

"Well, then go." Fuji urged. "Don't keep him waiting."

Ryouma hesitantly raised on his feet. He glanced at the counter, where Yumeka was chattering with one of her friends, knowing that the girl would come to the table very soon. He thought it might be better to just stay for a while and go to Momo afterwards..

"Go, Echizen. Be careful on the way there. Say hi to Momo from us, ne?" Fuji waved his hand, a dismissing gesture. "See you at home."

A faint smile found its way to Ryouma's face. He tugged at his cap, muttering softly, "Arigatou, senpai."

Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi and Eiji followed Ryouma with their gazes as the youngest boy among them made his way out of the café, stopping at the café counter to grunt at Yumeka that he cancelled his order, and dashed out of the café. Yumeka could only blink in surprise at his rush, couldn't find any retort for his behavior.

Oishi smiled, shaking his head, and Eiji laughed. "Ochibi is sooo obvious, nya! I wasn't the only one who saw the him blushing, right?"

"No, Eiji." Fuji replied, smiling. "No, you weren't."

-------------o0o-------------

It was nine o' clock at night when Ryouma opened the apartment door and mumbled a soft, "Tadaima.."

"Okaeri." From the living room, Fuji answered. Ryouma moved to the living room, blushing slightly at the sight of his senpais. Fuji's head was on Tezuka's lap, snuggling comfortably, while Tezuka's hand subconsciously ran through the brown locks tenderly. Both of them had looked up at Ryouma's arrival; Fuji was smiling, and Tezuka's expression didn't change at all, as usual. Ryouma mentally wished he had a camera with him right now. Inui would very appreciate a picture of this moment.

Fuji raised his head from Tezuka's lap, but his hand quickly found the stoic-faced boy's fingers and hold them. He gestured to Ryouma to come and sit down on the other couch, signaling that they wanted to talk.

Wondering what this might be, Ryouma obeyed the gesture, taking his seat on the other couch next to the one Fuji and Tezuka were sitting on. He flopped down there comfortably; crossing his legs and took off his cap, waiting for his senpais' words.

"Echizen." It was Tezuka who started the conversation. "You and Momoshiro.."

Ryouma's head snapped up, surprise evident on his face. Tezuka, seemingly satisfied, nodded to himself, and leaned back to the couch, squeezing Fuji's hand slightly, quietly giving him a sign to continue the talking. Fuji smiled.

"Saa.. you were quite obvious back in the café," Fuji explained. "So, you two are going out?"

Ryouma could feel his face heating. He prayed to God silently, hoping that his face wouldn't look like a boiled crab. Lowering his head, he pursed his lips, thinking on how to answer Fuji's question..

Click.

A sound of a shutter snapping and a flash started him. Looking up, completely blushing when he realized Fuji had just taken a picture, he protested, "Fuji-senpai!"

"Saa.." Fuji chuckled. "That was a good expression you had, Echizen." He opened his eyes, and Ryouma was quite surprised to receive a soft look from the Tensai.

"Echizen, tell us." The brown-haired boy smiled. "You and Momo are going out, aren't you?"

Echizen scowled lightly, and murmured a soft, "Yeah."

Fuji and Tezuka exchanged meaningful glances.

"Are you guys serious with each other? Or are you guys just playing, enjoying high school time?" Fuji continued.

Ryouma's head snapped up. Playing! He certainly wouldn't do that to Momo! "I would never…!"

"Do you love him?"

The fact that it was Tezuka who asked him that question was what had caught Ryouma's words in his throat. His jaw fell open in disbelief, looking at Tezuka as if the ex-captain of Seigaku had just grown another head.

But Tezuka was looking at him seriously. And so was Fuji.

Finally realizing that his senpais were being serious, Ryouma closed his mouth and pursed his lips. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes, and softly replied, "Yes."

I do love him.

"How much?" it was Fuji.

"I don't know." Ryouma didn't understand why he finally opened up about this matter to someone else. "I can't explain. It's just… I want to be with him a lot. I'm happy with him. I'm thankful that he is exist. I don't know how much.. but I do love him. A lot."

Tezuka's eyes softened at the honest reply.

Fuji nodded, and continued, "Since when?"

"Two weeks after you graduated."

Young love, Fuji thought in amusement. It was funny, though. He had always thought, since they were in junior high, that the so-called friendship Momo and Ryouma shared was special. He had predicted that time that somehow the two would end up being together, but he didn't expect it to take so long.

He glanced at Tezuka, and the latter nodded slightly. He smiled.

"Well, then, good luck with him, Echizen." At this, Ryouma looked up, his gaze found Fuji's. Closing his cerulean orbs and broke into a gentle smile, Fuji continued, "It wouldn't be easy to hide a relationship from everybody in the club. There would be many gossips at school, too. Both of you have to be strong and trust each other if you want your relationship to last."

"It's not easy at all." Tezuka agreed.

And all of a sudden, Ryouma understood. He wasn't only talking to his senpais, but also with a pair who had the very same situation when they were still in Seigaku. A pair who had experienced all the gossips and suspicions, had faced the society's rejection, and had remained as lovers until now. A pair who knew how to handle those staring eyes, a pair who knew how to deal with people who looked at them strangely…

A pair who trusted each other greatly, supporting each other equally. A pair of a genius and a diligent, a pair of very talented tennis players..

A perfect pair.

Ryouma smiled mentally at the thought.

Fuji laid down his head on Tezuka's lap again, and yawned slightly, snuggling comfortably. Tezuka's hand gently caressed his bangs, tucking them neatly behind the ear.

Ryouma rose to his feet.

"Good night, Buchou, Fuji-senpai."

"Good night, Echizen." Two replies came. Ryouma smirked.

When he stepped into his room, he noticed the two framed of pictures resting on his desk. He raised his eyebrows; the pictures weren't there this morning. He edged closer, staring at the picture intently.

And then smiled.

Both of the pictures were of Seigaku regulars with Tezuka as their captain. One was taken during their junior high, proudly holding the National trophy—their very first one. The second one, in similar place and situation, also with a National trophy, was taken last year, on their high school year.

A smile formed on his face. Of course he could guess who put these pictures on his desk. After all Tezuka and Fuji were the only ones who had been in the apartment today.

Karupin mewed, jumped onto his lap, and climbed all the way up his shoulder, and started licking his face. Letting out a soft laugh, Ryouma flopped down and his bed and stretched, before finally snuggled into the blanket comfortably.

Maybe, he thought, maybe this year would be very interesting, after all.

-------o0o--------

tbc…

-------o0o---------

A/N: Nya? That's the second chapter. Ukyaah! I just can't seem to get rid of the image of a "Happy Family" every time I thought about Tezuka, Fuji and Ryouma. –cackles- I mean, it's just too cute to resist! A stoic father, an ever-smiling father, and an arrogant child. Gyahahahahaha…

Well, I beg you to review, readers! Constructive Criticisms are most welcomed, and yep, flames, too, although it's nearly spring her, because it's still freezing and I'd appreciate more fire. Haha. Stay tune for the third chapter, ne?

Ta-ta for now…

-isumi'kivic' and Ilde-


	3. Two Figures of Family

A Tenipuri Fic

Title: A Cherished Year, a TeniPuri fanfiction.

Author: isumi'kivic'

Beta: speadee

Pairings: TezuFujiTezu, MomoRyouMomo, OishiEijiOishi.

Rating: T

Warnings: This fic contains shounen-ai, or yaoi, or slash, or BL, which means boys love. OOC-ness is a definite fact. Bad grammar, considering English isn't my native tongue. Read on your own risk.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis or Tennis no Oujisama and it property belongs to the genius Konomi Takeshi-sensei. I don't own anything except the OCs and the plot, nor do I make any money from this fic.

A/N: -squeals- Waah!! I'm so in love with TezukaFuji.. and MomoRyouma make such good couple, too.. –giggles-

This chapter is dedicated to my beloved petite seour—my little sister in my boarding school. Ruu-chan, ne, you might never read this, but Happy Birthday. I miss you a lot. When I come home to Indonesia this June, let's have a long talk, okay? Once again, happy birthday. Sorry I cannot be right by your side on your birthday this year.

For my mighty beta for this fic… speadee-san!! DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU for beta-ing! Doumodoumodoumo!! Can't express my gratitude to you enough.. XD –hugs-

Here goes the third chapter! En-joy!

--o0o--

"You are responsible for what you have tamed." –-the fox, Le Petite prince, Antoine de Saint Exupéry —

For my beloved petite seour, hope you will never forget me..

--o0o--

_**A Tenipuri Fic**_

_**A Cherished Year**_

_**Chapter Three: September—Interlude: Two Figures of Families.**_

Monday, September 4.

In her own house, where her real family lived, Yumeka always woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and the constant chirping of her little hummingbird in the cage in front of her window. Her parents were rarely home, and if they were, they would still be in bed, exhausted from working, when she woke up. Yumeka was used to waking up to silence and jumping out of her bed cheerfully to greet her hummingbird before her morning shower, then proceeding to cook and eat breakfast. Afterwards, she would grab her school bag and run out of the house to catch the bus.

"Yu-me-ka-chaaaann!!" Eiji's cheerful yell was what she was now waking up to every morning, such as this one.

Yumeka grinned happily as she jumped out of bed, waiting for Eiji to rush in and give her a bear hug, which he did, tightly, as he cheerfully greeted, "Ohayou! Yumeka-chan!"

"Ohayou, Eiji-san!" Yumeka returned the hug and glanced at the door to find Oishi walking in, smiling widely at her. "Ohayou, Shuichirou-san!"

"Ohayou," Oishi replied, ruffling the girl's hair. "Eiji, let go of her or we will all be late."

Eiji pouted, but obeyed when Oishi's hand slipped around his waist, pulling him into a firm embrace. Blushing slightly, Eiji grinned, and Yumeka giggled.

"Go take a shower, Yumeka-chan! I'm going to cook this morning, nya!"

"Hai!"

Giggling, Yumeka followed the couple exiting her room with her gaze—Eiji clinging on Oishi's arm while the latter planted a soft kiss on his forehead—until they disappeared from her sight. Yumeka turned around to her wardrobe, reaching for her school uniform. Yes, it was the first day of school after summer vacation, and although Oishi and Eiji's summer vacation started a week after hers, their college classes also began today.

Letting the warm water in the shower fully wake her up, Yumeka let her thoughts stray. Being the first day of school, today would be different from the past three weeks or so she had spent since arriving here. The former Golden Pair wouldn't be able to drag her out for their morning jog anymore, now that they had to get ready for school. They wouldn't have breakfast at eight o'clock, either. Oishi also wouldn't be able to drive her to the café this afternoon, because he had to go to the tennis school he and Eiji were coaching at, so she would have to take a different bus and train after school and…

"Nyaaa!!"

The exclamation was followed by a train of loud bangs and thuds, the sounds of a chair being knocked over, and pans and bowls falling.

Yumeka jumped in shock. "What was that?!"

"Eiji! Are you okay?!" Oishi's panicked voice reached Yumeka's ears. Startled, she jumped out of the shower and quickly pulled on her towel and bathrobe while her other hand fumbled with the doorknob.

Yumeka poked her head out of the bathroom, looking at the direction of the kitchen, and yelled, "Eiji-san, Shuichirou-san! What happened?!"

"It's okay, Yumeka-chan!" Eiji sounded sheepish, but Yumeka still couldn't see what happened in the kitchen from her position. Because of the kitchen counter, all she could see was the top of Oishi's head. Cocking her head in curiosity, Yumeka slipped out of the bathroom and to the kitchen.

"Wha-…?"

Yumeka paused abruptly and giggled in amusement at the sight of Eiji half-lying on his back, on top of Oishi on the floor. They had knocked down a chair towards the counter, which struck the carefully arranged plastic bowls and pans on the corner of the counter top. Eiji blushed, and slowly scrambled off Oishi, who chuckled.

"What happened?" Yumeka managed to ask between her giggles.

Eiji scratched his head. "Well, see, Oishi was reading the newspaper and I was preparing breakfast when I tripped over the chair and Oishi caught me.." he grinned sheepishly, "..but the chair hit the counter and the bowls and the pans fell off.."

Oishi shook his head, proceeding to put the pans and bowls back on the counter top. "Clumsy as ever. Don't worry, Yumeka-chan. Just get ready. This happens often when Eiji's rushing." He laughed while Eiji pouted.

As she went back to her room, Yumeka listened to the Golden Pair's conversation in the kitchen. Eiji was rambling about how he wouldn't manage to get his next assignment done in time, while Oishi occasionally replied with suggestions. Yumeka idly fumbled with her uniform skirt, unconsciously making wrinkles on it, catching some words Oishi said to Eiji about the tennis school they were coaching at.

Grabbing her school bag, Yumeka made her way out of her room and to the kitchen. Both Eiji and Oishi had already sat down at the kitchen table, each facing a cup of coffee, and Oishi was folding the newspaper. Yumeka sat down next to Oishi—the seat she had always sat on since she came. Eiji put her plate of eggs and toasts before her.

"Itadakimasu!" Yumeka said, and slowly dug into her breakfast. Eiji grinned, placing a glass of milk in front of the girl, and she made a face.

"Milk is good, milk is good, Yumeka-chan!" Eiji said in a singsong voice. "And you have to get taller, taller than Echizen!" he continued as he placed two other plates before Oishi and himself. "And it would make your bones stronger!"

Oishi chuckled, before turning to Yumeka. "Are you ready for your first day, Yumeka?"

"Well, it's still going to be the same, anyways." she shrugged, grinning. "I've finished my summer homework, and I don't think I'll be late for the bus.." Yumeka paused abruptly. She looked up at the clock, and her eyes widened.

"Kyaa!! I forgot that I have to take a bus to the train station now! I'm late!" She rose to her feet, drank her milk in several gulps, grabbed her toast and bag, and hurried to the front door. "I'm sorry, Shuichirou-san, Eiji-san! I have to catch the bus!!"

As the girl passed the living room, Eiji yelled, "Yumeka-chan, can you look at the calendar and tell me what day is today?" Yumeka stopped and obeyed.

"Monday! Eh..?" She was about to continue running when she noticed something written on the calendar. "Umm.. Eiji-san? Are you sure you don't need to be at the campus earlier?"

"Eh?" Eiji's voice came from the kitchen, sounding confused and hesitating. "No.. I don't think so.. Why?"

"Because it's written here; Monday, Archaeology Club meeting before class starts.."

After a second of silence, Yumeka heard the red-haired acrobat shouting in panic, followed by a sound of a chair falling over. The girl rolled her eyes in amusement as Eiji shrieked, "Uwaaah!! I'm going to be very, very late, nya! My bag, my bag.. Oishi, nyaa, I can't find my wallet!! Where are my socks??"

"Eiji, calm down, it's on the drawer.. no, that one. Eiji.."

"Nyaaaa!"

Giggling like mad, Yumeka opened the door, stopping for a second to listen to Eiji's yells and Oishi's attempts to calm him down.

She let out a hearty laugh, and shouted, "Ittekimasu!'

--o0o--

The bright sunrays sneaking inside their room through the curtain fell upon Tezuka's closed eyes. Feeling the brightness, the former Seigaku captain slowly opened his eyes, and immediately met a pair of shining cerulean eyes hovering above him.

"Ohayou, Kunimitsu," the owner of the eyes smiled, and the bright blue eyes instantly disappeared under their eyelids. "It's time to wake up."

Tezuka shifted contently, letting out a small yawn. "What time is it?"

"Six o'clock. I was just about to wake Echizen up," Fuji grinned, reaching over to their bedside table drawer to pulled out a small remote control. Tezuka gazed at Fuji as he pushed the small, red button. Almost instantly, he could hear the sound of alarm clock ringing loudly from the room across theirs, which was followed by a familiar, irritated loud growl about around a minute later.

"Fuji-senpai! I'm up!"

"Good." Fuji chuckled, pushing a blue button, and the piercing sound of the alarm stopped. Tezuka rolled his eyes, idly thinking that Ryouma was quite amazing for being able to ignore the shrill ring of the device for a minute. If it were he, Tezuka would have destroyed the device, despite knowing that Fuji might buy another one to replace it.

"Go take a shower, Kunimitsu. I'll cook breakfast." Fuji said, humming cheerfully as he made his way out of their room and to the kitchen. Tezuka nodded, obeying the tensai's order.

After he was done showering, Tezuka walked to the kitchen. He was taken aback, again, when Karupin jumped onto him, snuggling into his arms. He shook his head in amusement. Really, Karupin was cute and chubby, and had always been able to catch him off guard. It was funny, because with his fingers, he could count how many people had managed to do that to him.

"Ohayou, Buchou.." Ryouma walked past him with his school and tennis bags nonchalantly. The younger boy set them down, and took his seat at the table. Fuji was already there, cheerfully humming a tone as he made two cups of coffee.

"Ohayou," Tezuka replied as he took his seat. Fuji placed his cup of coffee down, and the former captain looked up at the tensai in gratitude. Reaching the newspaper, Fuji playfully whacked Ryouma's head with it before opening it. Ryouma scowled.

"When will the nationals start this year, Echizen?" Fuji asked. Ryouma, already busy with his breakfast, mumbled something like, "I'm not sure."

Tezuka knitted his eyebrows. "What do you mean you're not sure?"

"They said it would be delayed because of the hurricane in Kyuushu." Ryouma answered, munching on his toast.

Fuji sat down next to Tezuka, nodding. "Ah, yes, I heard about that, too." After thinking for another second, he added, "But you did struggle in the match with Kirihara at the Kanto finals…"

Ryouma paused on his munching to raise his head and met Fuji's smiling face. He stared at Fuji long enough. The match he had with Kirihara was a very close one, which ended up with seven games to six for Ryouma's victory. Ryouma wouldn't deny that he had such very difficult time with it that he had compared it with the one against Yukimura in junior high.

Tezuka cleared his throat and informed, "I was in Saitama when he went to see it with Jirou."

Ryouma let out a small "Oh" and turned his attention back to his breakfast. In his mind, glimpses of his last match with Kirihara flashed again and again, and for the umpteenth time, Ryouma felt the heavy responsibilities he was holding as Seigaku's pillar.

Well, not quite, yet. Kaidou held heavier responsibilities because he was Seigaku's buchou right now. But even as the fukubuchou, Ryouma could also feel the responsibilities on his shoulders, especially the one to not let go of the National Championship Title Seigaku had achieved last year under Tezuka's leadership. However, he was now certainly one of Seigaku's main pillars, and the responsibilities were heavy.

"If it's you, Echizen, I'm sure you'll manage just fine." Fuji's voice snapped the high school student back to the reality. He raised his head to look at the tensai, and saw that Fuji had opened his eyes, and was now looking back at him. Tezuka was looking at him as well, and both of his senpais had something in their eyes Ryouma couldn't read.

The youngest teenager shrugged, trying to forget what he was thinking. "Aah.." he mumbled. Quickly finishing his breakfast, he gulped down his milk and cringed slightly, tasting something suspiciously spicy in it. Narrowing his eyes, he glared accusingly at the smiling college student. "Fuji-senpai.."

Fuji's eyes closed back into a sweet smile. "I thought it might wake you up fully," he chimed, letting out a small laugh. Ryouma scowled deeply. Fuji was always dangerous.

Tezuka only shook his head. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he pointed out, "If you don't get going right now, you'll miss the bus to the train station, Echizen."

Ignoring Fuji's chuckle, Ryouma stood, reached for his bag, and nonchalantly walked to the door. Right before he opened it, he paused, suddenly realizing that it was the first day of school after summer vacation. A small smile played on his lips.

Ryouma turned his head slightly in an indifferent demeanor to glance at the kitchen where Tezuka still sitting down with his coffee and newspaper, while Fuji playfully threw Karupin up and caught her easily, earning a happy meow from the Himalayan cat. Ryouma's smile widened. Somewhat, the sight he saw gave a warm and fuzzy feeling to his mind.

"Buchou, Fuji-senpai!" he called, unable to hide the slight tone of happiness in his voice. "Ittekimasu."

Just a second before the apartment door swung close behind him, Ryouma heard Fuji's chime and Tezuka's stoic reply in unison, "Itterasshai."

--o0o--

"Oi, Echizen! Ohayou!!"

Ryouma turned, only to be pulled into a headlock. He wriggled instantly, scowling at the black-haired boy before him. "Momo-senpai! Stop it! People are looking!"

Reluctantly, Momo let go of his boyfriend, and huffed in exasperation. "Really, Echizen, you should stop freaking out because of something like that. It's not like I'm affectionately embracing you.." Ryouma blushed lightly at Momo's choice of words. The Seigaku powerhouse grinned in amusement.

"Anyway, it was only a headlock. It's a normal thing between senpai and kouhai, ne?" he continued, putting his hands behind his head. "They won't suspect anything."

Ryouma rolled his eyes as they continued to walk towards the clubhouse for morning practice. Somehow this conversation with Momo reminded him of what Tezuka and Fuji told him the other night..

"Oh, that's right.." he thought in a sudden realization. "I haven't mentioned anything about it to Momo-senpai.."

"Echizen, how does it feel to live with Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou?" Momo suddenly asked interestedly. Ryouma looked up to get a good view of Momo's face. Although the black spike-haired boy had always been tall since they were in junior high, Momo had shot up once he was in high school. He was nearly as tall as Tezuka now, while Ryouma, despite his rapid growth in high school, was still counted as a shorty.

Another thing clicked on his mind. "Wait.. even Tezuka-buchu is far taller than Fuji-senpai.."

"Oi, Echizen! It's rude to stare.." Momo joked, despite the light flush adorning his cheeks.

Ryouma blinked, and then shrugged. "I was…" he trailed off, looking for words. After thinking for another second, he continued, "I was thinking about Buchou and Fuji-senpai."

"While looking at me?" Momo raised his eyebrows incredulously. Ryouma let a small smile creep up his face. Somewhat, he enjoyed the times when the black-haired boy looked at him that way. It felt like Momo knew everything about him.

"Humm.." Ryouma answered. "I was thinking that we—you and I…our relationship is kinda similar to them."

Momo blinked upon the unexpected answer. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Eh? Really? But I don't recall ever asking you to run laps when you irritated me.. although yes, both you and Fuji-senpai could be very irritating.."

An irritated vein popped on Ryouma's head. He elbowed Momo on the ribs sharply, causing the latter to yelp in pain.

Momo looked at him, exasperated. "See? That's what I mean!"

"Shut up." Ryouma muttered. "That was not what I meant."

"Then explain!" Momo exclaimed as they walked into the clubhouse. It was quite early in the morning, and only several club members—including Kaidou, of course—had arrived for the morning practice. Ryouma dropped his bag, and stared at Momo with unreadable eyes.

"They asked me about us the other night," Ryouma began, taking a seat on the bench beside Momo. "At first, I couldn't understand why they talked to me about it. I have never told anyone—not even Oyaji, or any of my family, and I was wondering why I decided to open up to them."

Momo nodded in understanding. "Yeah. And?"

"And then I thought, I think I know why. Both Buchou and Fuji-senpai started their relationship when they were still in high school. They had been in our position before. They had been through many things we haven't even faced yet." Ryouma paused thoughtfully. "I think that was why I opened up to them."

The powerhouse smiled, his eyes softened. It was rare to see Ryouma openly thinking and talking about their relationship, even if it was with Momo himself. He mentally noted to thank Fuji and Tezuka when he had the time.

"And.. like I said, I think our relationship is similar to them. Not only about the irritating part you pointed out before.. but also in many ways. Like.." Ryouma scowled slightly at the thought he had. "..both Tezuka-buchou and you are just way far taller than Fuji-senpai and I."

Momo laughed. "And the fact that both Fuji-senpai and you are irritating," he replied, repeating his joke from before. Ryouma had to smile this time.

"But I think you're right, Echizen," Momo continued slowly. "Buchou and Fuji-senpai.. had certainly been through many things. Remember all the gossips at school last year? The suspicious stares people gave them before finally Fuji-senpai admitted to his fan club that he and Buchou are together.. it certainly was a rough year for them." He paused thoughtfully, and added, "Not to mention it was their graduation year.."

Ryouma nodded, agreeing. "I wonder how they actually managed to go through all those."

"And they managed to make their families give their consents, too." Momo mumbled. Nonetheless, he smiled widely at the younger boy teenager. "Saa, Echizen. Let's not get worried over things like that, okay? I mean, not only Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai. Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai, too… and that mamushi also has something going on with Inui-senpai. There's no good for us to worry over things too much, so let's just enjoy it!"

Ryouma shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not," he said truthfully. "I was just thinking that our relationship has some similarities with Buchou and Fuji-senpai's."

Momo grinned, tossing the younger teen's jersey before grabbing his own. "Get changed and be quick! That mamushi is obsessed with assigning more laps lately!"

--o0o--

Ryouma frowned as he caught yet another glance thrown at him. It was not just a glance, but an amused, knowing glance, and the tennis prodigy didn't like that since the one who had been giving him glances like that was none other than Yumeka.

When the bell rang, telling him that the school was finally over, Ryouma sighed in relief. Math had never been his favorite subject, really, and having math for the last school period was just.. horrible. The subject always managed to worsen his mood..

…and another glance from Yumeka was irritating him even more.

Ryouma scowled and decided to glare back at the girl. Unexpectedly, Yumeka only gave him a small knowing smile, making him uncomfortable. What else of his faults did that girl find out?

"Oi! Echizen!" Momo's voice snapped him back to reality. Turning to where his boyfriend stood before his class door, Ryouma acknowledged him with a wave of his hand, quickly packed his things into his bag, and made his way to the door, only to be taken aback by the flash of Yumeka walking quickly past him.

"Konnichiwa, Momoshiro-senpai!" she greeted friendlily as she passed the door, giving the older teen a high-five. "I heard the tennis club made it to the Nationals once again."

Momo nodded, grinning proudly. "Yeah. We'll make sure that the National Trophy will still be ours this year!"

Yumeka chuckled. "Well, I have to get going to the café or I'll be late. Good luck! And.." the girl lowered her voice in time for Ryouma to be able to hear it as well as Momo, ".. the next time you have a date with Echizen, do come to our café, alright?" she winked.

Momo instantly flustered. "Wha…!" he exclaimed loudly. "It's not that..!"

Yumeka giggled, and once again threw a knowing glance to Echizen. "Don't worry. Eiji-san and Shuichirou-san told me to keep this as a secret." She made a gesture of zipping her mouth. "No word. Consider I'm being kind to you, Echizen. And I'm doing this for Momoshiro-senpai, anyway." She smiled to blushing Momo. "Really, Senpai, people will wonder why are you blushing so much.."

The Seigaku powerhouse hit her gently on the head. "Yumeka, you! Arrgh.. you are annoying!" he laughed, and lowered his voice. "Sure, then, we'll stop by your café sometime. Ne, Echizen?"

Ryouma rolled his eyes, thinking, "So that was why she kept sending me those irritating glances.."

Yumeka smiled. "Jaa ne, Momoshiro-senpai. Echizen, please don't run from your class duty tomorrow morning."

With that, she left, her ponytail swinging from side-to-side.

Momo turned to Ryouma, gazing at him curiously. "How did she…"

"Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai are hosting them." Ryouma shrugged. "They pretty much guessed about us."

Momo smirked. "I can't say they're wrong." He tipped up Ryoma's chin and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Ryouma blinked.

"Wha-.. Momo-senpai!" he flushed as the spike-haired boy sneaked his arms to embrace him firmly. "What are you thinking.. in the hallway like this.."

"No one's around," Momo murmured, burying his face in the shorter teen's hair, inhaling the scent softly. "I haven't yet got to kiss you today."

"Baka!" Ryouma scowled. "You just did!"

"That wasn't a proper kiss!" Momo argued. Ryouma didn't know how, but somehow, Momo had pushed him back unto the empty classroom and closed the door. Slowly, the scowl on Ryouma's face diminished, leaving only trace of faint flush on his cheeks.

"Momo-senpai," he muttered when the older teen's face came closer and closer. "We're going to be late. Kaidou-senpai… buchou won't be pleased."

Ah, he still had to practice calling Kaidou 'Buchou'.

Momo let out a soft chuckle. "Five minutes," he promised, brushing some locks of stray hair from Ryouma's face.

Taking a deep breath, Ryouma closed his eyes.

"Five minutes," he agreed.

And Ryouma was the one who closed the remaining distance between the two boys.

--o0o--

It was nearly seven o'clock at night when Ryouma finally opened the door to Tezuka and Fuji's apartment. Momo had asked him to accompany him to a bookstore to look for a history book the older teen needed for his essay. Ryouma had refused Momo's offer on treating him to burgers, though, because it was Monday, and Fuji had never been pleased if Ryouma ate somewhere else when it was Fuji's turn to cook.

"Tadaima.." he mumbled as he took off his shoes, putting them neatly near the door. "Buchou? Fuji-senpai?" he called out, noticing there was no cheerful reply from Fuji.

"Okaeri, Echizen." Instead, it was Tezuka who answered from the living room. Making his way to the source of the voice, Ryouma found his former captain sitting on the couch, watching the evening news.

"Where's Fuji-senpai?" Ryouma asked.

"He has to stay late at the campus tonight," Tezuka answered, looking up from the news to look at Ryouma. "He said something about the project he was doing with Yukimura."

The mention of Yukimura made the younger teen frown. Although Fuji had often mentioned that he and the former Rikkaidai captain were now good friends in the university, he still found it hard to believe that someone like Yukimura could be friends with Fuji.

"Wait. Screw that," Ryouma thought. It is very possible and natural for Yukimura to be friends with Fuji. After all, they're smiling people with evil lurking within. No surprise there.

He was snapped out of his musings when a loud growl emanated from his stomach. He put his hand on his stomach, and glanced at Tezuka, who had looked back to him the instant the growl came out.

"You haven't had dinner?" Tezuka inquired. Ryouma shrugged his shoulders as an answer.

Tezuka looked thoughtful for a moment. He really didn't want to cook at the moment, after all the work and training he had done all day, not to mention a practice match with Atobe, too. He wasn't exaggerating if he said he was exhausted.

After a while, Tezuka nodded. "Let's order some sushi from Kawamura's."

Ryouma's face lit up immediately. "I'll call!" He rushed to the kitchen and grabbed the cordless phone. It's been quite a while since he last ate Kawamura's sushi. He was so going to use this chance to order as much sushi as he could. After all, it's Kawamura, right?

It took two full minutes before Ryouma realized he had just acted like a seven-year-old boy upon the news that they would have sushi for dinner—in front of Tezuka.

--o0o--

Kawamura was quite busy that night, so he wasn't able to deliver the sushi by himself. Instead, a 14-year-old boy delivered it. Tezuka paid the boy and gave him tips as he instructed Ryouma to take the sushi to the kitchen table so they could eat sooner. He gave the delivery boy a message of thank you to Kawamura for adding some extra sushi in the package.

When he went back to the kitchen, Ryouma—out of hunger and impatience—had opened the package and was taking out plates and glasses, and putting them on the table. Tezuka examined the sushi, a small smile playing on his lips.

"As expected of Kawamura," he thought. He didn't even forget what kind of sushi he and Echizen like.

"Itadakimasu," the two teenagers said simultaneously.

Several minutes passed in silence. Ryouma was quite preoccupied with his dinner, until finally Tezuka said, "Echizen."

Ryouma raised up his head. "Ng?"

"Tell me about Seigaku."

Pausing his movement to put the sushi in his mouth, Ryouma stared at the stoic teen. Tezuka was not looking at him, though, but the younger teen somehow understood that the ex-captain of Seigaku wanted an answer.

"Everything is going well, I guess," he answered vaguely, popping the sushi into his mouth. "Kaidou-sen.. I mean, Kaidou-buchou seemed to be determined to keep the National Trophy in our hands this year." Pausing, Ryouma added another thought, "The strongest rival we might have this year is Hyoutei. And Fudoumine, too."

Tezuka nodded. "What about the practice and training schedule?"

Ryouma snickered. "Inui-senpai still takes care of the practice menu. Kaidou-senpai is the buchou now, after all." His tone was emphasizing the implicit meaning behind his words.

Tezuka flashed him a surprised glance. "You know?"

"I suspect." Ryouma smirked. "And apparently, I'm right. Aren't I?"

Tezuka gazed at the younger teen for several seconds, and closed his eyes, before nodding. Ryouma's smirk widened triumphantly.

"Does anybody else in the club.. suspect?" Tezuka inquired, still referring to Kaidou and Inui.

Ryouma shrugged. "Momo-senpai and I suspected… I think some of the underclassmen suspect, too. There was a rumor about it last month, but Kaidou-senp-.. I mean, Kaidou-buchou didn't seem to be bothered about it and the rumor just died."

"It seems you have difficulties on calling Kaidou 'Buchou'," Tezuka remarked. Ryouma raised his eyebrows as his hand reached for another sushi on his plate. "Well…I think I'm too used to calling you that.." he paused. "And Kaidou-senpai himself thinks that you're still his buchou."

Tezuka nodded in understanding. "I see." He paused as he put a sushi into his mouth. "Then, do you get along with Momoshiro well?"

Ryouma shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm trying to be careful not to make the rumor spread, but Momo-senpai is just.. annoying." He huffed, and then added in a half-murmur, "..in a good way of annoying, I mean."

Tezuka shook his head in amusement. Ryouma continued quietly, "No one suspects about us yet.. but they certainly will. I mean.. there were so many rumors about you and Fuji-senpai back then.. and now, Kaidou-senpai, too."

"Experiences are the best teacher, Echizen," Tezuka replied. "If you ever need to talk about this, both Shusuke and I would be willing to give you advice."

Ryouma hid a snicker by dropping his head towards his plate again. It was funny, he thought, to imagine Tezuka giving him a special romance advice. The former captain was practical and stoic. It wasn't like he lacked experiences, absolutely not. It was just… Ryouma still couldn't imagine what it would be like when he asked Tezuka for a romance advice. They might be sitting in the living room, with the TV on the lowest volume, and Ryouma talking to Tezuka about his love-life…

No, he absolutely couldn't imagine it.

--o0o--

"Ne, Yumeka-chan," a soft, matured voice of a girl from the café kitchen startled Yumeka. The girl paused on packing her bag. It was almost nine o'clock, and she had to hurry or she would miss the train. The train station wasn't too far from the café, so she could just run there.

She glanced towards the kitchen door, answering in a busy tone, "Yes, Shiina-san?"

"Do you need a ride?" the voice asked. "Tonight, I don't have to drop by my cousin's apartment, so I'll be free to give you a ride. Don't you live in the same direction as I do now?"

"For a year, yes," Yumeka answered, smiling. "That's kind of you, Shiina-san, but I think I can catch the train if I hurry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"All right, then. Give Oishi-san and Kikumaru-kun my regards."

"I will. Oh, I'll be a little late tomorrow. There's going to be a drama practice after school, so.."

"It's okay, I think I can come earlier than usual."

"Arigatou, Shiina-san." Yumeka zipped her bag and threw it on her shoulder. "Jaa, I'm going now,"

"Be careful on your way home," the voice replied kindly.

Yumeka smiled. "I will.." She paused abruptly when she heard a chime of the bell, telling her that another customer came. She quickly turned to greet the customer and apologize because the café was closing now, but the two figures that came in surprised her.

"Shuichirou-san! Eiji-san!"

Oishi smiled at her, while Eiji waved enthusiastically. "Yumeka-chan!" the shorter boy chirped. "Are you ready to go home now?"

"Um.. yes.." Yumeka looked at the two in confusion. "I thought I'm supposed to take the train home?"

"What, you don't want us to pick you up?" Eiji pouted, but in a second, his wide grin was back.

Oishi chuckled. "We were thinking you might be tired, so we decided to pick you up," he explained. "It's a quite long way from here to the apartment. If you take a train, you'll still have to take a bus to get to our apartment."

"Shuichirou was worried," Eiji piped in, ignoring Oishi's glance at him for mentioning that. "He was saying, 'Yumeka's still just a girl, what if something happened to her in the train? What if some maniac did something to her? What if-..'..Ouch! Shuichirou!" Eiji yelped as Oishi poked him on the ribs. "Shuichirou! What was that for?"

"To shut you up," Oishi replied calmly. "So, Yumeka, are you ready to go home, now?"

Yumeka blinked, finally able to overcome her surprise, and gave the two boys a wide, happy smile. "Um!" she nodded happily. "I'm ready! Shiina-san, I'm going!"

"Be careful, Yumeka-chan!" the soft voice from the kitchen replied, louder now as a girl in her late teens appeared before the kitchen door. She had long, dark blue hair, tied back in a neat ponytail, and looked surprised when she saw the Golden Pair.

"Why, Oishi-san, Kikumaru-san! I didn't hear you coming." She smiled kindly as Oishi nodded back to her and Eiji waved at her. Noticing Yumeka had picked up her bag, she said, "Are you here to pick up Yumeka-chan?"

"Aah!" Eiji grinned. "It's pretty late for a little girl to go home on a train, isn't it? At least by Shuichirou's standard.."

"Eiji!"

Yumeka laughed heartily.

The girl before the kitchen door smiled, observing the three of them. Her gaze softened, and she commented," The three of you make such a good figure of a family, ne… How fun!"

"Eh?" Yumeka snapped her head to her. "Shiina-san…"

"You think so?" Eiji let out a small squeal. "I think so, too! Don't you think Shuichirou makes a good example of a mother?"

"Eiji!"

The girl laughed. "Actually," she glanced in amusement at Yumeka. "Well, never mind. I'm glad all of you can get along so well. I mean, I'm one of the people who organize things in the program, and I wouldn't like any of you to have a problem with anything." She emphasized her last word with her tone, and smiled. "Take care, all right?"

Yumeka bowed. "Yes, Shiina-san. Mata ashita." She smiled at her, pride shining in her eyes while she shifted her eyes to the two figures of her 'parents'.

Catching Yumeka's proud smile, the girl before the kitchen door smiled wider.

The three of them walked out of the café, Yumeka following the two boys who walked hand-in-hand, Eiji's head resting on Oishi's shoulder in a playful spoiled manner, and Oishi's thumb absently stroking the red head's palm. The girl couldn't stop smiling proudly as she recognized a certain feeling surging throughout her entire fiber being.

Happiness.

Yumeka closed her eyes, feeling peaceful all of a sudden, and thought, "So this is what it's like to have a family… a real family…"

--o0o--

Ryouma's eyes slowly opened as the sound of the front door being opened roused him from his slumber. He yawned widely as Karupin snuggled against his chest. His eyes was about to close again when he heard Fuji's voice, "Tadaima.."

Tezuka's unusually soft voice followed, "Okaeri, Shuusuke."

Ryouma propped his body with his hand to take a glance at the alarm clock on his bedside drawer: one o'clock in the morning. He heard the front door being closed.

"Have you eaten dinner, Kunimitsu?"

"I'm the one who is supposed to ask you that. Have you?"

"Ah.. yes. Yukimura treated me in the campus café. Sanada picked him up, and they gave me a ride home." There was a rustle, and Ryouma could guess that Fuji was changing his shoes into his slippers. There was a pause as he heard sounds of footsteps to the kitchen.

"I brought some mochi. Sanada gave them to me, saying that it's from Saeki in Hokkaido."

Ryouma's eyes snapped open when he heard the word 'mochi'. Mochi! He sat up slowly, contemplating whether he should come out of his room and join Tezuka and Fuji to eat those mochi or not. He wanted to, but if his senpai decided to 'spend some time together', he would rather not, of course.

Ryouma was still hesitating when he heard Fuji ask, "Is Echizen still awake?"

"He went to bed an hour ago."

"Ah, I was going to eat them tonight if he was still awake. Well, I guess we'll just have to eat them tomorrow, then."

Ryouma's eyes widened, and a grin crept up his face so quickly he didn't even realize it. Jumping out of his bed, he walked to the door and opened it, poking his head towards the kitchen and called, "Fuji-senpai."

Started at the call, Fuji and Tezuka both turned. "Echizen!" Fuji raised his eyebrows. "You're not asleep yet?"

"Well, I was.." Ryouma yawned, scratching his head in a lazy motion. "But I heard you coming in and talking about mochi."

Tezuka and Fuji exchanged amused looks. Fuji chuckled. "Saa.. because you're awake, let's just eat them, then. You'll be okay eating at one o'clock in the morning, Echizen?"

"There's always a place in my stomach for sweet stuff," Ryouma replied nonchalantly, taking his seat at the table. Tezuka suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the comment.

As Fuji opened the package of mochi on the table, Ryouma let out a small yawn. He glanced at his senpai, observing every single small gesture they exchanged, every loving smile and tender gaze they gave to each other … Ryouma found himself wishing that someday, he and Momo would be able to be like them.

"Echizen? You're spacing out." Fuji's call snapped him out of his musings. The youngest boy shrugged as Fuji put his plate of mochi before him. Fuji looked at him closely. "Echizen?"

And suddenly, Ryouma realized that he was a part of them. Maybe not a significant part.. but he was a part of Tezuka and Fuji's family. Since the first time he came, both his senpais had always treated him like he was their own.. Ryouma's eyes widened ever so slightly at the thought.

Child? Were they really thinking of him like that?

"It's nothing," Ryouma mumbled, taking a bite out of his mochi and suppressing his smile. Both Fuji and Tezuka's stares fell upon him for several moments, but then they looked at each other, and Fuji gave Tezuka a wink.

Ryouma wondered if his senpai actually knew what he was thinking.

--o0o--

tbc

--o0o--

A/N: And.. yeah.. that's for this chapter.. I guess.. Hehehe..

Naa.. minna-san, arigatou gozaimasu for reading thus far! Please review, neee?? –twinkle eyes-

Mata ato de…!!

-isumi'kivic' and Ilde-


	4. A Reflection on the Perfect Pair

Title: A Cherished Year, a TeniPuri fic.

Author: isumi'kivic'

Beta: speadee

Pairings: TezuFujiTezu, MomoRyoumaMomo, hints AtobeJirou, SanadaYukimura, and OishiEiji.

Warnings: See previous chapters for warnings. I wouldn't mention the other pairings too much in this chapter, gomen. It's time to focus on the Perfect Pair! And this chapter is WICKED long. I wanted to make up for my late update… And it might be kind of angsty compared to the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope, of course I don't own them. That what fanfictions are for, ne? –giggles- They belong to Konomi Takeshi-sensei, the only one who has the full right to actually screw up the characters.

A/N: Wuah! Gomen for the late update! Soukyuu no Fafner and Kyou Kara Maou are very distracting.. –giggles- Distracting.. but inspiring, so I guess I'll settle with that. –hysterical laugh-

TezukaFuji is sooo canon. Who have listened to the Perfect Pair's latest song: 'Koko de Bokura wa Deatteshimatta'? They put such (un)subtle hints in it. What is it again… "Dakishimeatta futari no omoi o" –giggles- "The thoughts and feelings we both harbored" –cackles madly- They ARE canon!!

Wai, gomennasai for the previous rambling! But my very first April Break hasn't been really awesome for me. I miss my friends and family a lot when I have nothing to do. Anyways, thank you so very much for those who had reviewed the last chapter! Please read through this chapter once again and review? Tell me what you think? –smiles-

A mountain of gratitude for my lovely, smart beta, speadee-sama. I swear you are a genius. Thank you for putting up with me. I know I'm a really bad writer, ne? –grins sheepishly-

Dedicated to SheilaLuv, thank you for the song! I'm giddy of TezukaFuji.. XD XD

By the way, this fourth chapter really is full of TezukaFuji—erm, with the limited amount of Tezuka's appearance in the present time. A whole lots of flashbacks, too (and the flashbacks mostly have fluff in it XD). There are hints of other pairings, of course, but really, it focuses on TezuFuji, because Ryouma needs to understand many things.. –giggles-

Saa, minna-san! Enjoy the fourth chapter, please!

--o0o--

"Someday, the memories of the tears shed here, the words we exchanged here on that day, the thoughts and feelings we both harbored, even if the present is an illusion. On that day.."-translation of Koko de Bokura wa Deatteshimatta, sung by Okiayu Ryutarou and Kaida Yuki (a. k. a Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Shuusuke)

For you, San, because I want to bury you in my memories.

--o0o--

A Tenipuri Fic

A Cherished Year

Chapter 4: September: A Reflection on the Perfect Pair

_Saturday, September 23.._

It was nearly six in the morning, and Ryouma was sleepy - very, very sleepy. Momo had called last night and kept him awake until nearly two o'clock in the morning. Well, it was partly Ryouma's own fault that he didn't even try to stop their phone conversation until he couldn't fight the sleep anymore. However, the fact that he had to wake up on five thirty on Saturday really irritated him.

Still, Ryouma knew that he shouldn't be irritated, because Fuji had told him the other day that he had to wake up early this Saturday. Tezuka had to go to Osaka for another fundraising tournament sponsored by a big company. The former Seigaku buchou had told him that Atobe would participate, too, although apparently Sanada refused the invitation—"For the umpteenth time," Fuji had said with an understanding smile—for him to participate in the tournament.

He yawned once again, not bothering to cover his mouth. He heard Fuji chuckle knowingly from his right side. Ryouma ignored him. He couldn't care less at the moment. The only thing in his head was how nice and warm his bed in the apartment should be..

They had been waiting for Tezuka's flight to Osaka for thirty minutes now. The flight was slightly delayed because of 'technical problems', and Ryouma could only hope that it wouldn't take too long. Sitting in the waiting room for thirty minutes with absolutely nothing to do except watching people pass by made his body feel really stiff.

"Probably next time, I should chide Momo for keeping him up so late at night," Fuji's voice was thick with amusement as he saw the youngest of the three doze off again. Tezuka shook his head in slight amusement.

"Lovebirds," he thought, before frowning at himself of his word choice. Gently, he took Fuji's hand and held it in his.

"You used to keep me up so late with your phone calls, too, remember?" he murmured softly. His statement was welcomed by an amused, soft sound of laughter from his lover.

"You never complained that time." Sapphire eyes blinked innocently at Tezuka, yet teasingly. "Just like now you never complain how every night I keep you up so late with one of my 'tricks'.."

Tezuka could feel heat rising to his cheeks, but he was able to keep his composure. "Fuji…"

"Ah, you could never counter my words," Fuji grinned, a slight satisfaction shining in his eyes. "You should learn more, Kunimitsu. Yet, your words could be so very romantic on certain nights.."

Tezuka cleared his throat. "That is not to leave the safety of our bedroom."

The tensai laughed warmly. "Hai, Tezuka-buchou."

It wasn't long before an announcement reverberated through the whole airport, a signal for Tezuka that his flight was ready. Ryouma was awake in an instant, silently cursing the loud announcement for disturbing his half-awake sleep. Tezuka and Fuji stood, followed by Ryouma.

"Saa, Kunimitsu," Fuji smiled. "Do be careful on your way. Good luck in the tournament."

"Good luck, Buchou," Ryouma said, a pair of sleepy, half-opened eyes looked up at the former Seigaku buchou. "Make sure you beat that Hyoutei's Narcissus." He yawned.

Tezuka allowed a soft smile at the remark. He turned to Fuji, and gathered the shorter teen in his arms. Tightening his embrace softly, he whispered, "See you later, Shuusuke."

"Come back soon, Kunimitsu." The Tensai returned the embrace, if not tighter. "I don't like sleeping alone."

Ryouma couldn't hear what his senpais were saying, but he swore he caught a smirk flashing on the usually stoic-faced teen. He watched the two teens release their embrace, and Tezuka bending down slightly to place a quick, but sweet, chaste kiss on Fuji's lips. The youngest of the three blushed at the sight, and pulled down his cap, subconsciously muttering, "Mada mada da ne.."

"Ittekimasu," Tezuka said. Fuji waved his hand, smiling softly, while Ryouma tried to regain his composure. The two of them replied, "Itterasshai."

And there Tezuka went off, accompanied by the gazes from two pairs of different-colored eyes.

--o0o--

The sound of tennis balls repeatedly bouncing across the court echoed through the unusually not crowded street tennis court. There were only several people there that morning, very unusual for a Saturday.

In the last court, playing each other for the fourth time, were Momo and Ryouma. Both teens were sweating, yet they still moved fast, chasing and catching up with the ball wherever it went. Both were persistent on gaining a point, neither intending to back off. But, in the end, it was Ryouma who sealed the tight game 7-6, after countering Momo's Dunk Smash with his DRIVE A.

Momo grinned at his boyfriend, looking slightly tired. Catching his breath, he raised his right hand and announced, "Time up! Want to go to lunch, Echizen?"

"Mada mada da ne." Ryouma reached his cap—which had fallen off his head during their game—and put it back on his head. Tugging it down, he followed Momo out of the court.

Slowly packing his tennis bag, Momo asked, "Tezuka-buchou went off this morning?"

The shorter boy nodded. "And Fuji-senpai had to finish something with Yukimura." He shrugged. "He also said he has to go with a journalist to take pictures for the magazine."

"Magazine? What magazine?"

"Fuji-senpai works part-time as a freelance photographer for some nature magazines." Ryouma answered. "Didn't I tell you?"

"If you did, I forgot already," the spike-haired boy laughed. "But that job suits Fuji-senpai, I think…" he paused at the sound of a loud growl that emanated from his stomach, and not a second later, followed by another same sound, originating from Ryouma's.

Exchanging smirks, they didn't need to exchange any word to decide that it was time for lunch.

"Ah, sou ne.." Momo suddenly said, as if remembering something. "We've been eating burgers too much lately. Want to go to the café where Yumeka works part-time? She said the food there is great."

Ryouma scowled. "Momo-senpai, weekend to me also means no Ichikawa to bug me around."

The older boy grinned. "Oh, come on, Echizen. She's not that bad. Insufferable sometimes, yeah, but she's a good girl."

"You're not the one who is in the same class with her," the smaller boy mumbled just loud enough for his boyfriend to hear. This time, Momo let out a small laugh.

"Okay, I'll treat you burgers for a week if we go there now. Agree?"

"Two weeks."

"One and a half," Momo pressed.

Ryouma smirked. "Deal."

So, off to the café the two teenagers went.

--o0o--

Yumeka still wanted to scowl when she saw a familiar, short figure of a boy coming into the café where she worked. But upon seeing a taller, spike-haired boy trailing behind him, she broke into a wide, sly grin.

"Momoshiro-senpai!' she called out, quickly making her way towards the two teenage boys who had just entered the café. Both boys turned to her; a dislike frown instantly etched on Ryouma's expression.

Yumeka grinned. "So, having a 'lunch'?" she emphasized the last word, winking. "Want a table for two?"

"Sure," Momo returned her grin. Yumeka laughed, and gestured them to the empty table by the window. "I'll be right back with the menu!"

Humming, the girl skipped back to the counter, casting a smile to a passing customer. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearly one o'clock. She took two menu books from the drawer under the counter and continued her way back to Momo and Ryouma's table.

"Here we go," she smiled, putting the two menu books on the table before the pair. "Our specialties for today's lunch is chicken sandwich served with our chef special sauce in it. We also have a special combo obento, with shrimp, tofu, egg, eggplant, and sausage."

Ryouma tugged his cap and muttered something incoherent under his breath. Yumeka shot him a 'shut up' look, and turned to Momo. "You also might want to try our special sundae, Momoshiro-senpai. The portion is huge enough to share it with that short person over there."

Said short person looked up and glared dangerously. "Speak for yourself," he retorted, scowling. "I don't even know why I agreed to come here."

Yumeka tossed her ponytail in a prideful manner. "I don't have to reply to that." She stuck out her tongue. "Well, call me when you're ready to order, Momoshiro-senpai."

Momo grinned and shook his head in high amusement. Yumeka was just turning around to make her way back to the counter when the bell above the door chimed.

"Irasshai!" Yumeka turned around, smiling. Her eyes brightened at the sight of the new customer, and she quickly approached the customer, beaming cheerfully, "Long time no see, Jirou-san!"

The mentioned name successfully made Momo and Ryouma look up from their menu books, and quickly turn to where Yumeka and the new customer stood. Their eyes widened a bit.

"Isn't that… Akutagawa Jirou?" Momo mumbled subconsciously.

Ryouma gave a small "Hn," as a response.

Fortunately (or not?) Jirou's eyes caught theirs as he looked past Yumeka's shoulders. Giving a delighted squeal—which for some reason made Momo and Ryouma wince—he waved, beaming, and quickly strode over towards their table. Yumeka followed him, sweatdropping.

"If it's not the Dunk Smash boy and the Mada Mada-kun!" the excited man beamed, obviously happy to see the Seigaku boys. "It's been a while, ne? Ne, ne? Say, how are you guys doing? I heard you guys made it to the Nationals again?"

"Yeah.." Momo grinned, glancing at Ryouma who tugged his cap down, murmuring, "Mada mada ssuu.."

Jirou gave a loud, "Really?! That's really great! Of course, Hyoutei made it to the Nationals, too. Although my kouhei lost to Seigaku in the Kantou tournament, they'll be stronger for the Nationals! You guys will have a hard time, you know!"

Momo sweatdropped. "Um… yeah..?"

"It's such an unfortunate fact that Keigo isn't here with me.." Jirou pouted. "He'd be glad to meet you all!"

Momo and Ryouma exchanged confused glances before Yumeka nudged Momo, and whispered in his ear secretly, "Jirou-san has something going on with Atobe-san." She chuckled when Momo's eyes bulged into an abnormal size. "They usually come together because Jirou-san really likes our chocolate parfait."

The former Hyoutei player sent Yumeka a hurt puppy look. "What are you two whispering about? Don't be so mean.. tell me, tell me!"

Yumeka grinned. "It's nothing, Jirou-san. Just wondering why aren't you here with Atobe-san. Are the two of you going on well?" she gestured him to an empty table next to Momo and Ryouma's, where he obligingly took a seat.

"Of course we're going on well!" the dark haired teen answered cheerfully. "Keigo is a bit busy nowadays, he received so many invitations to tennis matches. He's in Osaka now, for a fundraising tournament. He said he'll have a match with Tezuka there."

Ryouma gave a sneer, which Momo could very well interpret as, "Mada mada da ne…Atobe won't be able to defeat Tezuka-buchou."

"So, why aren't you going with him, too?" the only girl among them asked.

"Well, you see.." Jirou grinned sheepishly. "I.. kinda fell asleep on my last exam, and I had to take a remedial. Plus, I still have to finish my project.."

"Oh, that's right, you're in college, too." Momo realized, almost surprised for forgetting the fact that Jirou was a year older than he. "What are you taking in college?"

"Graphic design," the often-sleeping man shrugged. "Actually, I think I will drop it and take programming instead. I've been thinking about making video games.. I even have the plot going in my head already! What do you guys think about a game with a twisted plot about tennis, feudal era, and marshmallows?"

Yumeka nearly choked on her own breath, Momo let his jaw drop, and Ryouma sweatdropped.

Fortunately, at that exact moment, the bell above the door chimed again, and this time a tall girl with long, dark blue hair, tied in a neat ponytail, gracefully entered the café, clad in a similar café maid uniform as Yumeka's, only with long sleeves. Yumeka turned to her, and bowed respectfully.

"Shiina-san!" she smiled to the girl, who waved back at her cheerfully.

"Is everything going okay?" the dark blue-haired girl approached the group. "Jirou! I'm glad you haven't forgotten to stop by!"

Said teen pouted. "Shiina, that's mean! I'd never forget your parfait!"

The tall girl giggled. "Eeh, I see Atobe is not with you? Oh, right, Fuji-kun mentioned about the tournament." She nodded to herself, and turned to smile friendlily at Momo and Ryouma. "Well, hello. I'm glad that new customers are still coming."

Ryouma examined her. Something.. achingly familiar about this girl..

The girl, in return, quirked an eyebrow, before a look of dawning realization appeared on her face. "Oh, that's right! You are Echizen Ryouma, aren't you? The high school student Fuji-kun is hosting for a year?"

"Host? Fuji?" Jirou echoed, looking confused, but the girl ignored his words, and went to pat Ryouma's shoulder. "It's good to finally see you. I'm one of the people who organized the College Hosting Program. You know, taking care of the placement, sending the check for the high school student every month, and many other things."

Ryouma's eyebrows were raised high in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Yumeka laughed at his stupor. The door bell chimed once again, and everyone turned to the door simultaneously.

This time, it was the former Hyoutei player who jumped out of his seat and gave a loud yell, "Fuji!!" before rushing to give the newcomer a tight hug. "Fuji, Fuji!! It's sooo good to see you again!! How are you?!"

The latter could only chuckle at the bundle of energy that is Jirou. "I'm good, Jirou. I just came back from Yukimura's apartment." He gently pried the excited man off him. His eyes darted around, and widened a little at the sight of the Seigaku pair—who were looking at him in surprise and confusion.

"Momo! Echizen!" He smiled, letting Jirou drag him towards the group. "Having fun?"

His tall kouhai beamed at him. "Fuji-senpai! Good to see you!" he said, while Ryouma only gave an inaudible murmur as a response while Jirou said something about he and Fuji sharing the misfortune of being left by their boyfriends once again.

Taking a seat across Jirou's, the tensai looked at the dark blue-haired girl. "Ah, I see you just meet Shiina-san, Echizen?" he smiled. "Let me introduce you to her, then. This is Yukimura Shiina. Shiina-san, this is Echizen Ryouma, my high school student."

Ryouma's eyes bulged.

"Yukimura.. Shiina?" he turned to Fuji, eyes inquiring. Fuji's smile widened.

"She's Yukimura's cousin," Fuji answered the unspoken question. "Both of us take photography in Toudai, so we meet often. She's also one of the people who organized the College Hosting program.." he paused, and added shortly, "…and also the owner of this café."

"Yoroshiku!" Shiina smiled kindly. "I'm sorry I can't very well have a chat with you guys right now. I have many things to do. Have you guys ordered something?" Shiina glanced at Yumeka and grinned teasingly at her. "Yumeka-chan tends to be a little 'excited' when her friends stop by that she sometimes forgets her job."

Yumeka blushed. "Shiina-san!"

Shiina laughed. "Just kidding. Well, I'll leave you with Yumeka now. Hope you'll enjoy your lunch. And I'll bring your chocolate parfait, Jirou," she added, winking to the now squealing ex-Hyoutei teen, and left the group.

Yumeka took all their orders and left, saying she'll be back with their food shortly. As the black-haired girl strolled back to the counter, pausing on her way to greet a new customer, Ryouma let out a sigh.

Fuji glanced at the youngest teen among them, and chuckled in understanding.

"Ne, ne, Fuji!" the man sitting across him called enthusiastically. "How come you come in shortly just after Shiina? Did you go out with her? Heee… you're not cheating on Tezuka are you?"

Used to Jirou's antics, Fuji calmly sipped his tea and answered, "She was helping Yukimura and Sanada clean up their apartment this morning. She stayed a little bit longer to help Yukimura and me with the project we were doing. She's much better in photojournalism than I am. I don't know why Yukimura doesn't ask for her help in the first place instead of me."

"Well, she's pretty busy, too," the dark-haired boy commented. "Other than this café, she also has a small boutique, right?"

"Aah, sou ne." Fuji nodded. "To think that she is even able to find some time to spare for taking care of Yukimura every time Sanada is away…it's quite impressive."

The former Hyoutei student bounced on his seat. "Oh, by the way! Shiina told me that you're hosting Mada mada-kun? Really? How come?!" he looked at both Fuji and Ryouma enthusiastically. "Tell me, tell me!"

"Well, it's purely coincidence. Ne, Echizen?" the brown-haired boy turned to his high school student, who shrugged nonchalantly. Laughing slightly, Fuji turned back to Jirou. "Shiina said he ended up with me just because we both liked to play tennis."

Momo raised his eyebrows incredulously. "Eh? Just because of that? That's quite absurd.."

His senpai laughed at that. "Well, knowing Shiina-san, she probably had something else going on behind the screen. Anyway, did both of you have a good time?"

Ryouma's cheeks gained an interesting shade of red, while Momo grinned. "You can say so, Fuji-senpai."

Jirou let out a restrained, hysterical, but soft squeal. "I knew it! I could feel it! I knew you two have something going on! Say, when and how did you start going out together?" he lowered his voice as he asked.

Ryouma raised an uncomfortable gaze at Jirou.

Momo caught this, and cheerfully said, "Nah, it's our secret," he laughed.

The former Hyoutei student pouted, "Oh, come on! In return, I'll tell you about Keigo and I! You see, we were…"

"Jirou," Fuji cut him off, smiling, although his voice gained a tone of edge. "What do you say to a match after lunch?"

Jirou's head snapped back at Fuji, his eyes wide with gleaming happiness. "With you?! Really?!"

"Yes. If you don't have anything to do, that is."

"Of course!! I wouldn't say no! Say, can you show me the sixth counter once again? It was really cool, although the whale one is still my favorite.."

Ryouma and Momo gave Fuji a mix of relieved and thankful gazes. Inwardly, Fuji laughed.

"Young love," he thought in amusement. "I see… both of them are actually still paying attention to what people might say about their relationship."

Letting Ryouma and Momo drown in their own conversation, Fuji listened to Jirou's ramblings. "…And then, see, Keigo said that it wasn't supposed to explode, so I think maybe I did something wrong, and we have to take the device apart again, but Keigo finally called one of his technician and let him take care of it. Oh, he told me about the tournament, too. He said he'll have a match with Tezuka.."

How on earth did the ramblings turn from Fuji's counters to Atobe's new technology and the tournament in Osaka, Fuji never knew. But he was glad, though, that he still wouldn't be too lonely without Tezuka there by his side. It was good to share his 'misfortune'--of having his boyfriend go to Osaka for a tennis match—with Jirou.

--o0o--

Osaka…

Tezuka was just about to get up from his seat and do a warm-up—watching three tennis matches between amateurs had made his whole body quite stiff—when he caught a glimpse of Atobe Keigo walking calmly towards him. Tezuka sighed inwardly, especially when he saw many girls stealing glances at the former Hyoutei buchou, letting out a small squeal of "Kya! It's Atobe-sama!" or "Uwaa.. he's way more handsome in reality!"

"Tezuka." His long-life rival stopped five steps from him, tossing his bangs in a way only Narcissus could do. "It's been a while."

"Atobe." Tezuka nodded, his eyes narrowed slightly when he caught the challenging gaze from the dark purple-eyed teen before him. "So you came."

"Of course. Ore-sama wouldn't run away from a match with a person like you."

Tezuka's left eye twitched. "I see," he replied, clearing his throat.

He could feel Atobe examining him and his surrounding, before the former Hyoutei buchou asked, "You came alone?"

The former Seigaku buchou thought that it was more of a statement than a question. Atobe knew how rare it was for Tezuka to bring Fuji with him when he went off for a tournament while Tezuka knew that Jirou was rarely interested in going with Atobe when the latter participated in a tournament.

"So did you," he stated with a tone that signaled Atobe to drop this conversation at this very second.

However, the narcissistic teen didn't seem to catch it—or he purposefully ignored it—because he said nonchalantly, "Ore-sama sure hope that Fuji is okay."

Tezuka suppressed the urge to sigh. This was Atobe's way to coax information from the stoic teen about his relationship with Fuji. "Yes. He is busy with his project with Yukimura."

The wealthy teen ran a hand through his hair in an arrogant manner. "So that's why he chose not to come with you?"

Tezuka was silent for a second, before answering, "I don't see Akutagawa-kun coming with you either."

Atobe's eyes finally met with Tezuka's brown ones in a flash, giving the bespectacled teen a sign that he didn't like Tezuka bringing up the topic of Jirou. The former Seigaku buchou suppressed the urge to smirk triumphantly. Atobe never liked Jirou's lack of interest in his tournaments, despite the 'Sleeping Beauty' still being very interested in tennis.

"He is busy with his classes," Atobe finally replied, dropping his arrogant manner, and inhaled deeply. "Then, Ore-sama suppose they will spend time together while we're here."

"As usual." Tezuka nodded in agreement.

Tossing his bangs to his side, Atobe turned to leave. "Then, Ore-sama assume that you and Fuji are going on well?"

The greenish-brown-haired teen nodded in response. "I take it that you and Akutagawa-kun are going as well as we are."

"As usual," Atobe put his finger on his temple, giving Tezuka an arrogant smile. "I will see you in our match later, Tezuka. Be awed by Ore-sama's skill."

As the narcissist walked away from him, Tezuka sighed soundlessly and grimaced at Atobe's trademark remark. Some things just didn't seem like they would change soon—maybe not forever.

--o0o--

"Do you want to come in, Momo-senpai?" A light blush on Ryouma's cheeks was what had made Momo laugh in the first place, but after hearing the younger teen's request, Momo just had to laugh harder. Ryouma scowled, and nonchalantly shrugged, before he turned away from his laughing boyfriend. "Okay, then, bye."

"Hey, hey, Echizen!" Momo quickly reached out to grab the younger boy's hand, preventing him from turning away. "Hey, don't be mad! I didn't mean to laugh at you.." At Ryouma's pointed look, the older boy grinned. "Okay, maybe I did, but you just look so funny.." He let out a small laugh again, and continued, "But that was cute though. I'm sorry."

Ryouma sighed, raising his eyebrows, obviously not impressed. "Fuji-senpai thought maybe I should invite you for supper," he said, still looking slightly annoyed.

Momo smiled. "Nah, I promised my mother to have supper at home," he took off Ryouma's cap and ruffled the shorter teen, who gave an irritated growl and snatched back his cap. The Seigaku powerhouse grinned as he leaned in and stole a chaste kiss from the brown-eyed teen.

Ryouma blushed. "Momo-senpai! We're in front of the apartment building!"

"No one noticed," his boyfriend defended himself. "Besides, I wouldn't get my good night kiss."

The younger teen rolled his eyes. Momo laughed.

"See you tomorrow, then? One o'clock at the burger stand."

"One o'clock at the burger stand," Ryouma repeated, watching the older teen get on to his motorcycle. "Be careful, Momo-senpai."

"Okay. Good night, Echizen."

Ryouma was just about to open his mouth to answer Momo when a happy, cheerful squeal coming from behind him cut him off. "Ah! You two are finally back!"

Both boys turned to see Jirou walking out of the apartment building, followed by the ever-smiling tensai. Ryouma raised his eyebrows. Jirou was here? He looked at Fuji questioningly, but the brown-haired teen didn't seem to notice. Instead, Fuji waved at Momo.

"Don't you want to come in, Momo? Have supper or something with us?" Fuji asked as he and the squealing Jirou drew nearer. The spike-haired boy shook his head, grinning.

"Echizen just invited me, Fuji-senpai," he replied. "But I've promised my mother to eat at home tonight."

Letting out a melodious laugh, Fuji nodded knowingly. "Well, it wouldn't kill you not to eat burgers for supper once in a while." He turned to the former Hyoutei player. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for supper, Jirou?"

"I want to…" Jirou pouted, "..but I have to be home before eight. My sister planned to visit tonight."

"I see. Well, just drop by whenever you feel like it," the tensai smiled. "You, too, Momo. It's been a while since we have a long talk, right?"

A chill ran up Momo's spine. "Right.. Fuji-senpai. Hehe.." he stammered, grinning. "Umm.. I have to go now. See you again, Fuji-senpai. Mata ashita, Echizen. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," Ryouma answered. The motorcycle roared to life, and after giving his boyfriend a wink, Momo and his motorcycle took his leave, and was gone from their sight in a matter of seconds.

Patting Fuji's shoulder, Jirou chirped, "I have to go, too, Fuji! Thank you for the match. It was awesome, as usual. And thank you for the tea, too! And for listening, too." He grinned, and then yawned. Giggling, he continued, "I will have a really good night sleep tonight!"

Ryouma suppressed the urge to remark, "Aren't you always?"

"Just call me whenever you need to talk about it, Jirou." Fuji smiled. "I'll be happy to listen. If I'm not busy, that is."

Jirou grinned widely. "Of course. Well, I'll see you some time soon in the café!"

The two of them watched the former Hyoutei student jog towards his tiny, silver car before finally turning to look at each other. Ryouma couldn't hide the curiosity that already made its way to his face, and Fuji chuckled at that.

"You're wondering why Jirou was here?" It was a statement, not a question, Ryouma realized. Nonchalantly, the younger teen shrugged and followed his senpai walk back to their apartment on the third floor of the building.

"We often meet at the café and spend time together. Sometimes we have a match, but most of the time we just talk," Fuji said as they made their way to the third floor. He produced a silver key with a dolphin keychain from his pocket and continued, "He's a good company."

"You look close with him," Ryouma commented, feeling somewhat worried if Fuji was actually cheating on his boyfriend. What would he say to Tezuka, then? That Hyoutei's Sleeping Beauty stole the former Seigaku buchou's lover?

"Yes, we have actually grown fond of each other, and so has Kunimitsu." The tensai smiled down at the shorter teen as he fumbled with the doorknob. "Saa, Echizen, you're hungry, aren't you? I'll cook supper."

"I'll help." The words blurted out of Ryouma's mouth before he knew it. The amused look Fuji gave him was enough to make him blush faintly, and he scowled. "Well… I won't blow up the whole kitchen if you tell me what to do."

The brown-haired man blinked and gave him a knowing smile. For a moment, Ryouma wondered if Fuji knew that he wanted to know more about his senpais' friendship with their former rival. He trailed behind the tensai to the kitchen, and was surprised when Fuji threw an apron to him.

"I am not wearing this!" Ryouma's eyes narrowed at the light blue apron.

Fuji made a "Tsk" sound, and grinned smoothly. "Come on, Echizen, even Tezuka wears an apron when he cooks. You wouldn't want your shirt to be dirty, now would you?" He winked, and continued, "If you wear that, I'll let you ask as many questions as you want about Kunimitsu and me."

"That's it," Ryouma thought, "game on." He saved his retort of "I'd rather be dirty than wearing an apron!" and quickly tied his apron, thinking about the questions he would ask the tensai, and what good material it would be for blackmailing the other teen.

The sound of a shutter being clicked snapped his attention back to reality. He looked up at Fuji—who had just snapped his camera with a wide smile on his face—and glared.

Dangerously, the younger teen murmured, "Fuji-senpai.."

"Momo will appreciate this." The brown-haired teen laughed. "And then, you'll thank me for it. Now, Echizen, will you wash the vegetables I put on the sink, please? That way you wouldn't blow anything up."

Scowling, Ryouma obeyed the order. He moved to the sink and started to wash the vegetables he found in it—spinach, carrots, turnips, and cabbages, letting the warm, sudsy water ran along his hand. He heard his senpai starting to hum a tone he didn't recognize. Glancing at Fuji, he found the older teen was cutting a chicken breast skillfully.

Several moments passed in a comfortable silence as both teens were busy with their own tasks. It was a while before Ryouma finally lifted his head to look at his senpai and hesitantly asked, "Fuji-senpai, you said you often meet with Jirou in the café?"

"Yeah. Atobe usually comes along with him. They have been together for nearly five months. Shiina's café is quite famous among the Toudai students. If Jirou comes to the café alone, that means Atobe is away for a tournament or something." Fuji paused for a second, concentrating on slicing the chicken breast. "And so, because he and I often meet, we finally became close friends. The same happened to Kunimitsu, too. Even though he and Atobe are still rivals, we're all good friends now."

Ryouma turned off the water, and brought the vegetables he had washed to Fuji. Putting them all on the kitchen counter, he looked up at the tensai. "Oi, Fuji-senpai. Who made the first move, you or Tezuka-buchou?"

Fuji glanced at him playfully. "Your guess?"

"You."

"It was Kunimitsu." Fuji laughed, pure mirth reflected in his expression. Ryouma noted with a small smile that his senpai always laughed and smiled the same way whenever the subject of conversation was Tezuka.

"Fuji-senpai," he contemplatively began. "When you and Buchou.. were still in high school.. there were big rumors, weren't there?"

The tensai stopped his hand's movement to turn and gaze into the eyes off his kouhai. The two of them looked at each other for several moments, before Fuji finally sighed and nodded.

For once, Ryouma hesitated. "Fuji-senpai, I.."

"You want to know about Tezuka and me, don't you?" Fuji lightly replied as he turned to the stove to put a big frying pan on it. "Everything we have been through.. you want to know about that?"

"Well, none of you have ever been very open about your relationship. Not even to the Regulars." Ryouma hesitated, but went on, "All you told us was that you two are together, and that your relationship with Buchou wouldn't distract our goal to reach the title of the National Champions." And I might learn something, too, Ryouma silently added.

"True." The older teen smiled. "We never talked about our relationship to anyone aside ourselves. Not even to our family—at least not until we graduated from high school."

"Then, why…"

"Saa, it's a quite long story, Echizen," Fuji cut the younger teen off, his gaze now took a faraway look, a sign that he was reminiscing the past. "I've loved Kunimitsu for a long time. It's just that I've never realized it until our second year of high school. For a long time, I thought it was just an attraction. But if you want to know, I'll tell you. From the very beginning.."

--o0o--

The beginning of the second year in high school was quite amusing, not only for Fuji, but also for everyone in the boys tennis club. Of course, because it was also Momoshiro and Kaidou's first year of high school, thus their first year joining the high school tennis club.

Fuji had to admit, though, that he had missed the daily quarrel between his two underclassmen. It was also funny, really, to see how many second year students in the tennis club respected the two freshmen, Momo and Kaidou, as if they were upperclassmen.

"It's them," Fuji would hear. "It's Momoshiro and Kaidou, who managed to win the Nationals again last year after Tezuka and the rest of the regulars left junior high. Don't treat them the same as the other freshmen, they're a lot different. They might be better than you, you know."

If Tezuka heard about it, he definitely wasn't affected by it. He still treated both rivals the same as other freshmen, giving them tasks such as cleaning the court, collecting the balls, and other things that freshmen would usually do, despite the fact that Kaidou was his successor in junior high. Neither Momo nor Kaidou protested about it, and Fuji liked to watch them collecting the balls with the other freshmen after practice. It was amusing—well, at least for him.

And it was one evening when Fuji was watching the freshmen collecting the balls, that Tezuka suddenly stood next to him and looked at him.

"Fuji."

"Yes, Tezuka."

"There is a new café near my house that serves wasabi okonomiyaki."

Fuji turned to meet Tezuka's brown eyes, and he smiled. Tezuka's invitation was really tempting. Wasabi okonomiyaki.. huh?

"Only the two of us?" he asked, catching a glimpse of discomfort flashing in the taller teen's eyes.

"If you don't mind," the stoic teen murmured.

"Not at all. When?"

"After practice."

"You won't have dinner at home?"

"Okaasan is visiting her friend in Kyuushu."

"I see." The tensai nodded, a bright smile adoring his face.

And that was how it started. Tezuka would sometimes tell him about new places the two of them could go on the weekends, or his plans after practice, and the smiling tensai knew there was only one meaning behind the statement: Tezuka wanted Fuji to come with him.

Fuji had learned to understand the former buchou a long time ago, and they didn't even need words to convey their messages. It was easier that way, the tensai reflected, both for Tezuka and himself. The stoic boy was methodical, and Fuji didn't like complicated things. Besdies, he could understand Tezuka's gestures as if the taller teen were speaking.

The question was, could Tezuka understand him as well as he understood Tezuka?

--o0o--

"So, it was always Buchou who asked you out?" Ryouma's eyebrows raised in incredulity, doubting the truth of what had come out of Fuji's mouth. The older teen just smirked.

"Saa.. I didn't think those invitations as dates, Echizen. Kunimitsu is unpredictable in his own way." The tensai stirred the curry he was cooking almost absent-mindedly. The delicious smell of the curry wafted in the air, and Ryouma's mouth watered. "But as I said, that time, I thought it was just an attraction. He'd attracted me since junior high, and I never thought seriously about it."

The younger teen rolled his eyes at the answer. They _**were**_ dates, he thought, drawing a conclusion. "How long did it.. go on? I mean.. Buchou's invitation—in your term."

Fuji hummed. "Probably three months." His hand paused, and Ryouma caught a small, serene, almost sad smile playing on his expression as he lost himself in the memory. "It wasn't until Yukimura defeated me in the Singles 2 match of the final of Kantou Regional that everything changed."

--o0o--

"Game! Yukimura Seiichi, 7 games to 6!"

Fuji let himself drop to his knees and collapsed on the court, under the rain. Across the court, the former Rikkai Dai captain swayed on his feet trying to maintain his balance but failed miserably as he, too, collapsed on the harsh ground.

Many voices rang out, then, in different tones. There were triumphant yells, clapping sounds, and worried voices that reverberated in his ear that Fuji couldn't even make any sense of what they were saying…

"Fuji."

…except the voice of Seigaku's Buchou calling his name.

"Can you hear me?"

And Fuji reacted to his voice, no matter what. He felt a strong arm holding his shoulders, and inclined his head ever so slowly, as if he didn't have the power to move even a finger. The match with Yukimura had been a very close one. "The Child of God" was able to defeat him because Fuji had already been exhausted—having lost his sense of touch, sight, and hearing, just like Ryouma did when he faced Yukimura back in junior high. The brown-haired player couldn't reach the last ball before it bounced into his side of the court, despite it being match point for either of them.

"Can you open your eyes?" Tezuka's voice once again slipped into his ear.

The tensai drew a long breath before opening his eyes with great effort. A haze of colors was what came to his sight at first, and he blinked tiredly several times until he could make out his surroundings.

"Tezu..ka.." he murmured, surprised that he was able to talk at all. He looked up at the stoic teen who held him tightly—Fuji could barely feel the pain in his left shoulder where Tezuka was gripping him—and offered a small apologetic smile. "I'm..sorry.. I didn't.."

"You did your best." Was it Fuji's imagination, or did Tezuka's voice quiver a little when he spoke? "We might not be the champions, but we're still going to the Nationals."

Fuji's eyes strayed across the court as he caught a deep, panicked, worried voice calling Yukimura's name. From the distance, he could see Sanada holding Rikkai Dai's blue-haired captain—who was obviously unconscious. Fuji didn't understand why, but his smile widened a fraction at the sight.

"I'm tired.." he whispered, tugging at the dark-haired captain's shirt weakly. "Can.. I sleep.. Tezuka?"

The grip on his shoulder tightened slightly, and he took it as a yes.

Closing his eyes, Fuji's expression fell into an exhausted one, and he slept in Tezuka's arms.

--o0o--

"You had a match with Yukimura." Ryouma's voice was thick of disbelief.

"Yes, I lost." Fuji offered two plates to the shorter teen, and Ryouma took it almost without thinking, putting them on the kitchen table.

Turning back to his senpai, he scowled. "How come I've never known?"

"Well, no one in our tennis club wanted to bring it up. It was a sore subject to Kunimitsu. It still is." The amused smile was back on the brown-haired teen's face. "He was sort of.. blaming himself."

Ryouma raised his eyebrows in confusion, and Fuji shrugged. "But Kunimitsu had gotten over that a long time ago. Just don't talk about it when he's here." He pulled a chair and sat down as the younger teen followed suit.

"So.. how exactly did that match change everything between you and Buchou?"

--o0o--

"Shuusuke. Shuusuke, are you awake?"

To be honest, Fuji wanted to pretend to not hear his mother's voice that called him for the fourth time in five minutes. The match with Yukimura yesterday had drained him completely, and all he wanted now was a peaceful sleep all day. It wasn't like him to sleep all day, but..

"Just let him sleep, Fuji-san." A deep, polite voice was heard, and Fuji's eyes flew open. "He must be exhausted after yesterday's match."

Fuji sat up abruptly, pushed his blankets away, and jumped out of the bed. He heard Tezuka's voice again, this time telling Fuji Yoshiko that he would just go and come back later when the tensai had awaken.

"It's too late for that, Tezuka," opening the door and smiling as bright as he could, Fuji greeted his friend. "Come in. Kaasan, thank you for waking me up."

"I'll bring up some tea," Yoshiko smiled, ushering Tezuka to come in and then hurried downstairs.

Closing the door behind him, Tezuka scrutinized his friend's features. Fuji might be smiling, but he couldn't hide the trace of exhaustion from his features. He watched the smiling boy flop down onto the bed and yawn.

"You didn't say you're coming." Fuji gestured the taller teen to sit next to him. Tezuka obeyed the silent order, settling down next to the brown-haired boy.

"You look exhausted," he pointed out. "I should go home and let you rest."

Fuji hmm-ed. "Too late. I'm wide awake now. Want to go do something?"

Tezuka didn't respond, but the other teen knew enough that it was an approval. Fuji's face brightened. "Ice cream?"

The stoic teen nodded, and Fuji chuckled. "Alright. I'll just go take a quick shower. Wait here." He rose to his feet, but when he was just about to walk to the bathroom, he felt Tezuka's hand grab his wrist.

"Fuji."

Turning to the Seigaku buchou, Fuji let his confusion show on his face, as Tezuka slowly pulled him down until they were leveled. "Tezuka?"

Without saying anything, Tezuka captured the other teen's lips with his own. Fuji froze, but his genius brain quickly processed the situation, and then he was kissing back with equal force, until he tumbled down on top of the bespectacled teen, thus breaking the kiss. Breathing heavily, he looked up to meet Tezuka's eyes, but there was no emotion in them, at least not that Fuji could see.

Drawing his lips thinner, the tensai whispered, "Tezuka?"

"I was worried," he muttered. "I'm sorry. I should've taken Singles 2 and faced Yukimura instead. The miscalculation.. was my fault. I was sure Yukimura would take Singles 1."

"Tezuka.."

"I'm sorry, Fuji." Tezuka's eyes were gleaming under the sunrays that slipped through the window. "But I was really worried."

--o0o--

"He kissed you because he was worried?" Ryouma deadpanned, and Fuji had to laugh at his kouhai's expression. He brought another spoonful of curry into his mouth, marveling at the taste. He knew he was good in cooking curry.

"It's his own way to convey his feelings," he answered, observing the younger teen as Ryouma stuffed another spoonful of curry into his mouth greedily. "But I didn't understand that time. Kunimitsu had never done that before, and that confused me."

"Confused you?"

"Aah. Since that day, he kissed me often. We held hands, we shared sweet nothings, we slept in each other's arms—things lovers do, but he'd never told me even once why we did those things. It went on for more than a year—it was still going on when you first came and joined the tennis club again last year. I kept asking myself about our relationship whether he's serious or not, and what we were actually. We weren't lovers, but we were more than friends. It was complicated."

"You'd never said that you love him either?"

"That was part of what I was confused about." Fuji pointed his spoon at the dark-haired teen across the table playfully. "I wasn't sure if what I felt for him was really love or not. As I said before, I knew I was attracted to him, but love is a deep word, Echizen."

Ryouma nodded, stuffing into his mouth another spoonful of curry. He could understand that. After all, it happened to him when he contemplated himself whether he really loved Momo or not.

"When I came into the tennis club.." Ryouma paused, realization suddenly dawned on him. "That was when the rumors began.."

Fuji smiled and nodded.

--o0o--

"They held hands. I swear they did! I saw them walking together from the school yesterday evening, and they were holding hands. Even though they're really close, isn't it kind of…uncommon?"

"Is it true that they were seen in an embrace at the back of the tennis clubhouse? Mizuhara told me about that."

"Eh? What I heard was that they were caught kissing in the clubhouse."

"Don't say that! They're normal! Fuji-kun and Tezuka-kun just wouldn't…. right?"

"Yeah, they're just best friends, that's all."

"It's not normal for best friends to hold hands the way they do, especially boys. Girls hold hands a lot, but boys just don't.."

"Somebody said that they actually had done _that_. You know, _that_…"

"Eew! That's just gross! It's a lie, I tell you! Tezuka-san wouldn't.."

Fuji didn't know how the rumors started, but he could hear as well as feel them. People never did a good job on maintaining a public secret from the subject. The rumors were spreading, and they were loud.

"I wonder if they're actually going out.."

"Some say they're lovers already."

"Eh? Like the Golden Pair?"

The tensai could understand why Oishi and Eiji's relationship spread rumors faster than anybody else—they were just too obvious, but it never did matter. Oishi was still an almost perfect student, and Eiji was as carefree as ever. Sometimes Fuji wondered if the two of them actually were oblivious of the rumors.

"It's wrong, you know. That kind of relationship.."

"They should be ashamed of themselves! And I thought both Fuji and Tezuka were great people.. it's so disappointing."

"Don't say that.. I'm sure they're just.. friends.."

"I'm sure that those rumors are true. You can tell, you know. And it's wrong, so very wrong. Their relationship should never have existed. It's wrong, it's a sin, it's abnormal!"

The brown-haired boy didn't like the rumors, not at all. Every time he walked down the hallway, they would stare, and then start talking about how he and Tezuka had screwed each other up, about how wrong their relationship was… and Fuji hated the tone they used—full of hatred and disgust, as if he and the captain were the least person worth—or had the right—to live in this world.

Fuji was even more disappointed and angry when he found out that even the tennis club had also started talking nonsense about their relationship behind their backs. He could still hear it, and he hated it the most.

Even so, Tezuka never reacted to the rumors, just letting them pass without giving any thought to them. And once again Fuji wondered what they were. Did Tezuka even care? Could Tezuka understand?

There were only a few things that the tensai couldn't stand, and those rumors were one of them.

--o0o--

Running into Yukimura and Sanada while taking a stroll along the park alone was really unexpected for Fuji, especially when Yukimura had waved and greeted him cheerfully.

"Fuji. It's very nice to see you," Yukimura smiled gently, and Fuji returned his smile. "How have you been?"

"Good, I guess." The smiling teen's seemingly closed eyes strayed to the holding hands and entwined fingers of the two Rikkai Dai boys. "I assume you're well, too, Yukimura?"

The laugh that made its way out of Yukimura's mouth was a genuine happiness. "Yes, you can say so." Fuji caught the movement of Sanada's hand, squeezing his partner's gently.

Somewhat, he felt a kind of envy rising in his mind.

"What are you both doing here?" the brown-haired teen decided to ask.

"Tomorrow is my cousin's birthday, and she wants me to be at her party. I figured it'd be a good chance for Genichirou to meet my family, so I brought him along."

Fuji's eyebrows rose at the bluntness of the Rikkai Dai Buchou. "You two.." he looked at their entwined hands.

Yukimura smiled and nodded. "Yes. Just like you and Tezuka." Fuji's eyes snapped open, and his eyebrows instantly narrowed in suspicion.

Catching the dangerous glare, Sanada quickly interrupted whatever it was the brown-haired boy wanted to say. "We heard about the rumors."

For some moments, Fuji only stared sharply at the two figures of Rikkai Dai students before him. In the end, the tensai drew a sharp, long breath, and let a wistful smile make its way to his face.

"Those people never realize that they're gossiping too loudly," he murmured in annoyance. Yukimura's smile widened at the comment.

"Would you care to join us, Fuji?" he asked. "We're just about to buy some ice cream and sit down by the pond. We'd like to know more about Seigaku."

Fuji was taken aback by the invitation, but Yukimura's sincere expression somehow calmed him. So he agreed, and followed the two Rikkai Dai students to the ice cream parlor not far from where they stood, and then proceeded to the edge of the pond in the park.

Once they had settled down, Fuji noticed that the sun was getting ready to go back to its chamber. The colorful layers of orange, red, and yellow were spread along the horizon and reflected in the surface of the pond.

"Maa, Fuji. Are you and Tezuka together?"

The brown-haired teen only offered a smile for the Rikkai Dai captain's question. The latter chuckled in an understanding tone.

"The rumors are loud," Sanada commented, and Fuji's smile faltered a bit.

The Child of God seemed to catch the change on the Seigaku prodigy's smile, because he then said, "You hate the rumors, don't you, Fuji?"

"I think it's reasonable to dislike those rumors."

Yukimura sighed at the lack of emotion in Fuji's voice. Closing his eyes and leaning back onto Sanada's arm, he decided to change the topic. "Did you come here alone? Where's Tezuka?"

"I don't know," the other teen said truthfully.

The blue-haired player blinked at the answer. He examined Fuji's seemingly nonchalant attitude carefully. It didn't seem like Fuji was having trouble, but the way he answered their questions was simply confusing. Not that Yukimura could predict the Seigaku tensai but…there was something more than the annoyance caused by the rumors; the Child of God could see it.

"Saa, Yukimura." Now, the tensai's voice gained a tone of curiosity. "How long have you and Sanada been together?"

"Almost a year." Sanada was the one who answered the question quickly.

"And how long have you been with Tezuka, Fuji?" the teen leaning on Sanada's arm asked back. Fuji was silent for a moment, but then smiled.

"We're not together."

Both Yukimura and Sanada seemed to be taken aback at his answer, and truthfully, the tensai enjoyed the shocked expression on their faces. However, it was only a moment, because then the Rikkai Dai captain laughed in a clear amusement.

Fuji's eyebrows rose. What in the world..?

"Ah, I see.." The laughter ceased into a calm chuckle, and Yukimura straightened a bit, now leaning towards Fuji in a teasing manner. "I see what's your problem now. Maa, Fuji, I should've realized that soon. It's Tezuka we're talking about."

Sanada looked at his lover questioningly, but Yukimura ignored it. "How long has it been going on?"

Fuji's eyes were now opened to examine Yukimura's expression, and he saw a perfect understanding in the blue-haired teen's eyes. Deciding that Yukimura actually really did understand what was going on, Fuji plastered his usual friendly smile and answered, "More than a year."

Yukimura leaned back onto Sanada's arm, and nodded. "I see. That's why the rumors irritated you more than they should." This time, looking straightly at Fuji's seemingly closed eyes, he stated firmly, "You feel insecure."

The cap-wearing teen cleared his throat to suppress a chuckle that threatened to escape his mouth when he saw Fuji's surprised expression, but his lover quickly shot him a silencing look. Apologetically, Sanada nodded.

"I don't see why I should feel that way, Yukimura." The smile was back, and Fuji continued, "I don't think the way I feel for Tezuka is the same with the way you feel for Sanada."

"Ah." Yukimura was actually amused. "So you're afraid to admit it. That's interesting."

Fuji decided that the conversation was getting more and more annoying.

"It's not just attraction, Fuji. I'm sure you actually know it. You're too smart not to know the difference between attraction and love. You're denying it because you're afraid," Yukimura continued. By this time, the tensai's smile was gone, and he was looking at the Child of God with unreadable expression.

"If you're saying that I'm afraid because of the insecurity.." Fuji began, but Yukimura cut him short.

"And I know why. This is Tezuka we're talking, and I'm sure he's more dense in this matter than Genichirou is."

Sanada coughed in annoyance, and his partner laughed softly at that. But the tensai looked deep in thought, as if pondering Yukimura's analysis on him. A few moments passed after the laughter died.

Noticing the sun was barely disappearing behind the horizon, Yukimura took a deep breath. "I think it's time to go back before Shiina gets worried again, Genichirou." He rose to his feet, pulling Sanada up with him. Fuji's eyes followed their movements until finally Yukimura's eyes met his.

"I think you should ask him," the RikkaiDai buchou spoke gently. "You and Tezuka understand each other well. Everything should go as well."

--o0o--

It was yet another kiss that both of them shared in the darkness of the empty clubhouse after practice that finally shattered Fuji's wall of defense. Feeling something wet trailing down the cheek of the teen he was kissing, Tezuka stopped and broke the kiss, slightly gasping for air. He looked at Fuji questioningly.

The brown-haired teen he had pinned onto the wall was looking back at him breathlessly, his cerulean eyes gleaming even in the darkness. The captain didn't see any drop of tear in those eyes, but he could see the trace of a teardrop on Fuji's left cheek.

"Fuji.."

"Yes, Tezuka?" The smile rose once again onto the tensai's face, and for once, Tezuka hated the fake smile. Before he could open his mouth to ask what was wrong, Fuji beat him to it. "It's nothing."

The taller teen's hand caressed the blue-eyed teen's left cheek slowly, feeling the dampness on it. "Lie," he muttered, tipping the other teen's chin, thus forcing Fuji to look into his own brown eyes.

Several moments of silence passed. Slowly, Fuji untangled himself from the Buchou's embrace, dropping his head, his lips thinned.

"Fuji."

"Have you heard the rumors?" The question was blurted out before he even knew what he was saying. Tezuka was taken aback, his whole body tensed. After what seemed like an age, he inclined his head.

"Do you care?" Again, it was blurted out before Fuji realized what he was saying. He closed his eyes so he didn't see how Tezuka reacted to the question.

There was a long silence afterwards. Neither of the two boys dared to say anything more.

"I have to go home. Yuuta is coming home tonight." Those blue eyes were once again closed in a fake smile. "See you tomorrow, Tezuka." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Fuji rose to his feet, grabbing his backpack and tennis bag as he made his way to the door. Part of him wanted to yell at Tezuka, asking why didn't he stop him from leaving, why the perfect student couldn't understand, and what were they actually all this time, after all those kisses and embraces and sweet-nothings…

Stopping just before opening the door, Fuji's lips thinned. "Tezuka… what are we?"

He'd just barely turned the doorknob when suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and turned him to face the other way, meeting a flash of warm, brown eyes, and he felt himself drawn into a tight embrace.

He froze at the unexpected 'attack', his brain refused to register anything, until he heard Tezuka's voice—and it sounded as he was choking—murmuring into his ear, "I don't know."

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. "Then let me go."

"I can't." There was a desperate tone in the stoic teen's voice.

"Tezuka.."

"I never cared." The embrace was tightened. "I never cared about the rumors. I didn't think it would change anything between us, so I never cared."

Silence fell heavily in the dark room, only filled by the sound of cicadas and their breathing.

"I don't know what we are," Tezuka whispered hesitantly. "And I don't care as long as you allow me to love you. You can stop all of this if you don't want it, but just let me love you."

And that was all Fuji needed to understand the captain completely. Sneaking his arms around Tezuka's waist and raising them to hold his shoulders, he returned the embrace just as tightly, if not more. All traces of doubt had disappeared, and for the first time, he truly dared to believe how much Tezuka loved him.

There is a difference between the phrases 'I love you because I need you' and 'I need you because I love you, Fuji mused silently as he closed his eyes. And you, Tezuka, belong to the second phrase.

"I love you, too, Tezuka."

--o0o--

"Echizen?" Fuji called the younger teen across the table.

Ryouma raised his eyes to meet Fuji's. "Huh?"

"You've been silent for a while."

"I was.. thinking," Ryouma mumbled. "So.. that was when you and Buchou officially got together?"

"Saa.." the tensai chuckled. "It was only the beginning. Afterwards, we decided to tell the regulars about us, at least to clarify that we are together."

"But why.."

"Telling anybody else would be a waste of energy." The brown-haired teen shrugged. "Kunimitsu was doing the right thing of ignoring the rumors. Paying attention to them only makes things worse between us, so I stopped listening to them, and they just gradually disappeared. It's a matter of which is more important: your relationship with your lover, or what people say about you. I just don't care anymore."

Ryouma pondered at the statement for a while, before countering, "But that didn't stop them saying bad things about you. The rumors continued.. even until now. Everyone rejects."

"True, but it doesn't matter when those whom you've put your trust in don't reject you for that. Nothing matters if those you care understand the reason. That's why we told the regulars first. They were who we cared the most about—aside from our family." Fuji made a bridge with his hand and put his head on it. "Tell me, Echizen, why didn't you reject the idea of Tezuka and I being together?"

"Because.. both of you looked happy," Ryouma answered, a little confused. What did it have to do with anything?

Fuji nodded. "See? You decided it didn't matter because of a reason as simple as that. Because you understood why we were happy, it didn't matter. But it mattered to us—because it was the regulars, the ones that we both cared about. It gave us strength and confidence to stand up."

"What about your family? Why didn't you tell them sooner?"

"Simply because they mattered so much," the tensai answered thoughtfully. "Family would always matter more even than friends. And because they mattered so much.. your fear of being rejected is greater. To overcome the fear is hard, and you need a long time to conquer it." He stood up, collecting the dirty plates and brought them to the sink.

Absent-mindedly, Ryouma went to the sink and turned on the warm water, starting to wash the dishes. Fuji stood next to him, helping him drying off the plates he'd washed.

"How did your family take it, Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji hummed slightly, setting the clean dishes carefully on the counter. "My family… surprisingly didn't mind at all. Well, except Yuuta. He said he needed time to think, but the next day, he gave us his consent." He chuckled, remembering Yuuta's face when his brother scowled at Tezuka and threatened the former Seigaku Buchou to take care of his older brother. "Kunimitsu's family was shocked. At first, only his mother gave us her consent. With time, his father finally understood. I'm still not sure about his grandfather, but I guess he doesn't really mind now. We're really lucky."

"Have you two ever.. uh.. quarreled over something?"

"Of course. Many times. Often times we fight over the silliest things." The older teen laughed softly. "There was a time, though, when we had a big fight because of a rumor."

"Really?"

"Aah. All the rumors apparently made a teacher change his point of view of Tezuka. He manipulated Kunimitsu's grades, which resulted in the worst thing one could ever imagine. Remember?" Fuji glanced at the younger teen. "Because of the grades, he wasn't allowed to play together with us in the Nationals."

Ryouma's eyes widened in realization. "I remember that. Everyone was shocked."

"Yes. No one would ever imagine Kunimitsu slacking off in his lessons, especially because of tennis. Then a rumor spread, saying that his grades had gone downhill because he was too caught up in our relationship, which, in their eyes, is wrong." Fuji sighed. "You can call me stupid, but the rumor took the best of me. I avoided him."

"So you felt guilty," Ryouma stated.

"Yes, and Kunimitsu was very angry about that. He finally came over to my house and confronted me. He thought that the rumor made me ashamed of our relationship. And that made me angry, too, because I thought I did it for his sake." An amused smile appeared on the tensai's face. "The fight last more than two weeks."

"More than two weeks? But Ryuuzaki-sensei found out about the grades being manipulated three days after they announced that Buchou wasn't allowed to play. After that, they withdrew the banishment and let Buchou play in the Nationals. Why..?"

"The grades were not what we were fighting about. We misunderstood each other. Kunimitsu thought I avoided him because I was ashamed of being in love with another boy, and he was angry because of that. As for me, I was angry because I thought he couldn't understand that I didn't want to distract him from his lessons any further. Our prides were high at that time, none of us wanted to admit that we're sorry."

"How did you clear it up?"

Somewhat, a faint red color appeared on Fuji's cheeks. "Well…thanks to Inui for that. Saa.. he made me drink one of his new concoctions, and I was kind of.. half-aware of everything, and started blabbering everything I thought to Kunimitsu." A grin made its way to the older teen's face. "And Kunimitsu was just so unpredictable when I…subconsciously seduced him."

The pan slipped from Ryouma's fingers as the younger teen snapped, "I don't want to know about that!"

His senpai's grin widened. "Just in case you want to know, it was our first time."

"Fuji-senpai!"

"Saa, that taught us to not pay attention to the rumors." Fuji ignored his blushing kouhai. His hand itched to grab his camera and snap a picture of a blushing Ryouma, but it was impossible as he was drying off a plate. "You shouldn't pay any attention to them if they appeared, Echizen. They aren't important."

Ryouma fell silent, nodding at the advice. He turned off the water and reached for the small towel hanging above the sink to dry his hand. A yawn escaped him, and Fuji chuckled.

"Saa, Echizen, did you like it?"

"Well, I learned a lot," Ryouma muttered. "Thank you for telling me, Fuji-senpai."

This time, Fuji's eyebrows rose in amusement, and he let out a laugh. "No, not the story. I mean.. the curry."

Ryouma's head snapped up, but quickly turned away so Fuji wouldn't see his red face. Curse his senpai's ability to distract everything from its track! "A-aah. Arigatou."

"Glad you like it." The smile was full of excitement. "By the way, if you want to take a bath, the water is still hot."

Nodding, Ryouma made his way to his bedroom. Just before he exited the kitchen, he paused and called, "Fuji-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"When will Buchou be back?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll have to pick him up at six."

Ryouma inclined his head. "Wake me up at five thirty, then." He yawned, and went out of the kitchen, his "Oyasumi, Fuji-senpai," left to be heard.

Fuji stared at the spot where Ryouma had just stood, looking surprised. He hadn't expected Ryouma to go with him tomorrow morning to pick up Tezuka, thinking that the younger teen might prefer to sleep late. But the boy had asked, and somehow, that made Fuji happy. Ryouma cared.

Smiling, Fuji reached for the phone. He hadn't thanked Shiina for letting him be the host for Ryouma, yet, and he wanted to do it now.

--o0o--

tbc…

--o0o--

A/N: God! It's done, It's done!! Now I can drown myself back into the kawaii-ness that is TezukaFuji. Or FujiTezuka, it doesn't matter. I just hope that people wouldn't get bored by this chapter.. –grins- Thank you for reading this far. Review please? I'd very much appreciate constructive criticisms. Flame? I don't care, bring it on! XP

I'm not sure what illness actually that Yukimura has. A source in wikipedia said that the symptoms are similar to Guillain-Barre syndrome: "…an acute, autoimmune, polyradiculoneuropathy affecting the peripheral nervous system, usually triggered by an acute infectious process…It is frequently severe and usually exhibits as an ascending paralysis noted by weakness in the legs that spreads to the upper limbs and the face along with complete loss of deep tendon reflexes. With prompt treatment of plasmapheresis followed by immunoglobulins and supportive care, the majority of patients will regain full functional capacity. However, death may occur if severe pulmonary complications and dysautonomia are present." I know Yukimura had had a successful operation in junior high, but based on the facts above, I don't think he's perfectly healthy now, even after the operation. For the sake of this fic, let's just assume that Yukimura's illness is the Guillain-Barre syndrome, okay? XD

Next chapter: October: The most important day in October would be.. Tezuka's birthday, of course! But Fuji had to go..

Mata ne!

-isumi'kivic' and Ilde-


	5. Happy Birthday, Kunimitsu

A TeniPuri Fic

Title: A Cherished Year, a TeniPuri fic.

Author: isumi'kivic'

Beta: speadee

Pairings: Everybody needs a dose of TezuFuji everyday.

Warnings: Standards warnings applied

Disclaimer: I'll be inheriting Tennis no Oujisama from Konomi Takeshi-sensei… in my dreams. –weeps-

A/N: I am o sorry for the lateness! It's just that I'm back in my country, where internet is NOT something cheap. And then, school had started just a week after I arrived in my country, so I really had no time to touch the computer at all! I had to enter my dormitory, which stupidly doesn't have any computer or laptop whatsoever I can use to type on! So I had to wait until I got back home, which only happens once a month, and type it all, send it to speadee-sama, before trying with all my might to get permission to go to an internet café to post this. Also, I have to do my senior year all over again because that was the agreement I made last year when I got the exchange program. So I can't slack off too much because I'm in my senior year. So yes, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, but I really can't do anything. –Runs off and cries-

Thank you for all the reviewers! You guys always brightens up my day…

To my lovely, genius beta, speadee-sama, a mountain of hugs and gratitude for everything! bows Thanks for not being angry even though I'm very late… hahaha…

To my beloved virtual sisters—HalfMoon Smile, for her life advice and smart remarks, SheilaLuv, for supporting me and con-crit-ing me, last but not least, a1ypuff, for keeping my fangirl heart up for more TezuFuji kawaiiness and her beautiful words of wisom… in fangirl world. XD Thank you for everything, sisters, for making my day brighter with all the fangirling and laughter we shared over even the silliest thing. Can't wait for the day when we finally could meet. Would be so fun, don't you think?? XD XD

Saa, ne… enjoy the fifth chapter!!

--o0o--

A TeniPuri Fic

A Cherished Year

Chapter Five: October—A Birthday.

Friday, October 6..

It is said that, as people mature, they feel as if time flies faster and faster, and that was what Ryouma felt.

Ryoma thought that, in the wave of daily routines—school, the upcoming National Tournament, homework, tennis practices, friendly matches, assignments and, of course, Momo—time seemed to go by so fast he didn't notice it was October 6 already. And suddenly, tomorrow was Tezuka's birthday.

Worse, Ryouma had absolutely no idea what he should do for his ex-buchou and current host-parent, although he could guess what Tezuka wanted most for his birthday: his lover, or boyfriend, of course, which was kind of impossible right now since Fuji had left for South Korea five days ago, and would not return until October 10.

So that evening, while waiting for Tezuka to come home from his monthly ranking match, Ryouma sat idly with Karupin on his lap, his World History textbook opened and ignored on the table, and his thoughts drifting back to what happened in the very same room, at exactly the same time of the day five days ago…

--o0o--

Sunday, October 1..

"Tadaima.."

Ryouma's ears perked up at the familiar voice coming from the front door. It seemed like Tezuka and Fuji were finally back.

"Okaeri, Fuji-senpai, Buchou," he answered lazily, not bothering to change his position of lying on his back on the couch, with Karupin snuggling comfortably on his stomach. He glanced at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was nearly six thirty in the evening.

Both host parents appeared not long after that. Fuji stopped and smiled to Ryouma, but Tezuka only spared him a glance and proceeded to his and Fuji's room. The black-haired teen's eyebrows rose in puzzlement.

"What the…" he mumbled, following his former buchou with his eyes until the older teen disappeared into the bedroom. Glancing at Fuji who sat on the other couch casually, he noticed the tense expression behind the smile on his senpai's face.

"Fuji-senpai.. did something happen?" Ryouma asked cautiously. "Buchou seemed… irritated.."

"Don't worry. He's not irritated at either of us." Fuji's expression changed into an amused one. "He's probably irritated at my photojournalism professor."

Ryouma blinked. "Why would Buchou…"

"Saa…there's this rare nature occurrence in a small town in South Korea that only happens once every five years. It supposedly starts tomorrow, and lasts three days. Katou-sensei wants Shiina and I to go there and take pictures of it as our monthly project. He said he wanted his best students to do it." The tensai relaxed his posture a little bit. "He has even arranged for the transportation and accommodation."

The younger teen shifted a bit, and Karupin mewed in protest, before jumping off his stomach to land and curl up in Fuji's lap. Ryouma shot him a betrayed look, then turned to his senpai. "And Buchou's angry because you're going?"

"Yes, for ten days," the tensai replied, his hand tangled and softly stroking Karupin's fur. The male Himalayan cat started to purr comfortably. "And he can't come because he has a match with Sanada in three days."

Ryouma nodded. "You wouldn't be here for his birthday."

His ever-smiling senpai only gave him a firm nod, the smile never faltering. Ryouma snorted. "Interesting. Now Buchou is sulking. You changed him a lot Fuji-senpai."

The tensai opened his eyes to look at his kouhai for a second, and Ryouma could see his cerulean eyes gleaming with pure mirth. The eyes snapped shut again, and Fuji was laughing.

"Kunimitsu will make you run laps around the apartment if he-…"

"Echizen, three laps around the apartment complex."

Ryouma's eyes bulged in shock and disbelief as he turned to the direction of Tezuka and Fuji's bedroom, only to see his former buchou standing there, glaring at him.

"Mada mada ssu.." scowling, Ryouma rose to his feet and threw an angry look at his light brown-haired senpai who was now laughing almost hysterically. Muttering under his breath, the youngest teen made his way to the door to get his running shoes.

Sighing inaudibly, Tezuka moved to the living room. "Did you tell him?"

"Aah." Fuji smiled as he watched his lover move closer and stop in front of him. Tezuka's brown eyes caught his cerulean ones, and the blue-eyed teen tugged on his sleeve, murmuring loud enough for him to hear, "Are you still mad?"

The silence in the living room made the tensai's words sound as if they were echoing throughout the whole apartment. The bespectacled teen did not break their eye contact for a moment, before sighing and moving to sit down next to his brown-haired lover.

"I'm not mad," he murmured softly. "Just disappointed. I was going to take you and Echizen out for dinner next week."

The light brown-haired teen reached for Tezuka's hand, gazing at him straightly in the eyes. "I'm sorry," he said earnestly. "I can still refuse my professor, you know. Do you want me to call him now?"

The gaze that Tezuka returned to Fuji was really tender. "I would be very selfish then."

"Sometimes, you can afford to be selfish, Kunimitsu."

Silence filled the room as Tezuka enjoyed the feeling of Fuji's hand clasped around his tightly. The tick-tock of the clock on the wall and the quiet purr from Karupin were the only things he heard, and he had to admit that it calmed him very much.

It wasn't that he cared very much about his birthday…no, he actually didn't care at all about it. He would probably forget it if it wasn't a special day dedicated to spending with Fuji. They certainly spent time together a lot, and his birthday wouldn't be so special compared to other days, but Fuji had always been able to make birthdays special in his own way that he couldn't help but see them as special days.

"Kunimitsu?" A tender stroke on his palm snapped him back to reality. His lover was looking at him with an unreadable expression. "Do you want me to call and tell sensei that I can't go?"

Tezuka kept silent for a moment, then turned to face the blue-eyed tensai. "Shuusuke. Are you interested in going?"

To be honest, the tensai was taken aback by the question. He contemplated for several moments, looked at the serious expression on the former Seigaku buchou's face, and sighed heavily. There was no use trying to lie to Tezuka by saying that he wasn't interested in going. Besides, he wouldn't likely lie to Tezuka, because he never would, so he nodded hesitantly.

The taller teen nodded methodically, as if Fuji had just given him the answer to a scientific equation. "I thought so." To his surprise, his voice faltered a little bit. "You've always been interested in nature, so this is a good chance for you to go and find out more about it."

"Kunimitsu.." For a moment, the former Seigaku prodigy hesitated, then he swallowed back whatever he wanted to say. Instead, he moved his position a bit carefully, shifting Karupin in his lap so he could comfortably snuggle up to his companion's warm chest.

Tezuka's arm found its way around his back, and was enveloping his body in a half-embrace a second later. It was their favorite position to be in—especially when they were sitting on the couch.

Burying his head on the soft, light brown strands of Fuji's hair, Tezuka inhaled the familiar scent of his lover deeply as his hand subconsciously stroke Fuji's arm in an affectionate manner.

He had always been the one often leaving Fuji to attend various tournaments, which often lasted around four or five days. He had never been left by his lover before. Although Tezuka was quite sure that he could manage taking care of himself, he still didn't want the tensai to go.

'How selfish…' he scolded himself silently. 'If this is something Fuji wanted to do, then he could. He should.'

"Journey safely, then," he heard himself murmured into the silky strands of hair. "I'll be waiting for you this time."

A relieved smile made its way up onto Fuji's physiognomy. The tensai raised his head and stole a soft, quick kiss from the taller teen. "Thank you, Kunimitsu," he whispered sincerely and let out a hearty laugh. "Saa.. I will prepare dinner today, then. Echizen would be hungry once he gets back from running…" he chuckled knowingly, "Right, Echizen?"

An almost inaudible, surprised "Uwah!" came from the front door, followed by a scrambling of footsteps and a door being opened and slammed close again.

Tezuka shook his head and followed the laughing tensai to the kitchen.

--o0o--

Ryouma was suddenly pulled back to the present time when the loud ring of the phone interrupted his thoughts. Nearly tumbling on his own feet and making Karupin hiss angrily, the black-haired teen snatched the phone.

"Moshi moshi. Tezuka and Fuji's apartment," he answered without much thinking.

There was a faint, amused chuckled on the other side. "It's really strange to hear that from you, Echizen."

The boy scowled, but deep down, he was happy to hear from his ex-upperclassman. "Fuji-senpai," choosing to ignore Fuji's earlier remark, he continued, "How're things going with you?"

"Good. Better yet, Shiina-san and I are almost finished with our project. It's been hectic, but it's worth it. I want to get home in time for Kunimitsu's birthday." A pause, and then an inquiry, "Is everything going okay at home?"

"Yeah. Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai often drop by," the younger teen informed. "Buchou's still not home from his match."

"I see.." Ryouma could picture his senpai nodding his head deliberately. "Echizen, are you going to give something for Tezuka's birthday?"

"I guess..," Ryouma grumbled. "If only if I could find what to give him."

From the other end of the line, Fuji chuckled. "Aah.. short on ideas, huh?"

Ryouma could only stare at the phone grudgingly, before biting back. "The only thing I am certain of is that he'd want you to be here on his birthday. And, unfortunately, I can't afford to hire a private jet to pick you up from Korea."

The chuckle stopped immediately, and was followed by a burst of laughter. Ryouma's scowl deepened. If Fuji actually aimed to irritate him, well, he had succeeded!

"Then, you might be happy to hear that I'm flying back to Japan tomorrow morning. I will probably arrive around three or four," Fuji said after his laughter subsided. "Can you keep this from Kunimitsu?"

"Heh," The younger teen snickered. "A surprise?"

"Also..." Fuji's tone was smooth. "There's a new special edition racket strings Kunimitsu has been setting his eyes on. He just never had the time to drop by and buy it. That would be a good present, don't you think?"

Ryouma suppressed an amused smile. "Yeah. Thanks, Fuji-senpai."

"I can't stay too long. It's too expensive to call from here. Sorry." Fuji's voice now had a hurried tone in it. "Take care, Echizen. Tell Kunimitsu I lo-… I mean.. that I called."

Catching the tongue-slip, Ryouma grinned devilishly. "Sure. Tell Buchou that you love him. Mada mada da ne, Fuji-senpai."

"Echizen." The tone bordered on something dangerous, so Ryouma quickly replied, "Karupin's going to the kitchen table. Gotta catch him. See you soon, Fuji-senpai."

Click! He cut the phone connection.

The black-haired teen felt like laughing as he plopped down on the couch. How funny! Even Fuji-senpai could sound like a love-sick puppy! Ryouma grinned widely. Oh, think of how much fun he could get by teasing his two senpai with this!

--o0o--

No one, no mortal, no living being knew what would happen in the next second. In a blink, a person could have died suddenly. In a matter of a second, one's life could be turned upside down. That's why the stoic teen warns, 'don't let your guard down'.

Fuji knew that since it was actually one of the life principles he held so he wouldn't waste any second in his life. It was important for him to cherish each and every second he passed. After all, a second certainly wouldn't be repeated for the second time. He just didn't expect letting his guard down for one second to lead to his current situation.

This morning, he and Shiina had been excited to go home after after staying up all night to finish their projects. Shiina was worried about Yukimura and Sanada—"Even Seiichi's mother wouldn't acknowledge him as her son after Seiichi told his family about his relationship with Genichirou-kun. If I don't care for him, who else would when Genichirou-kun couldn't be there for him?" she had said—and Fuji, of course, had been anxious to get home since it was Tezuka's birthday.

They had been able to catch the morning flight on October 7, which had been scheduled to land in Narita Airport, Tokyo, at exactly one in the afternoon. Everything had been going so well, and they had had a good, nice sleep on the plane, too.

It wasn't until after they had arrived in Narita that a well-built man clad in security uniform had approached Fuji and said, "We need you to come with us, sir."

Exchanging glances with Shiina, Fuji formed a reassuring smile on his face and ushered her. "I'll be okay. Go ahead, Shiina-san. Give my regards to Yukimura and Sanada, will you?"

Worry flashed on Shiina's eyes, but the purple-haired girl nodded hesitantly. "Should I tell Tezuka-san?"

Fuji waved his hand. "Now, that would be ruining the surprise, ne? See you later, Shiina-san."

The girl waved back. "Take care, Fuji-kun."

Thus, Fuji followed the security guard, and not long afterwards, he found himself sitting on a chair in front of a table in a small room with only one door and no windows. Before him, on the table, laid some packages that had caused all these problems. In disdain, Fuji eyed those packages.

"Once again, sir, I have no idea how they got into my luggage." Fuji's tone bordered between anger and his will to stay calm. "Someone must have put them in when I arrived here. If not, how could tey pass the airport security in Korea?"

The person next to him, clad in police uniform, glared at him intensely. "You stay here, young man, not to dent what you have done! The proof is here right before your eyes, taken directly from your luggage! Those packages of marijuana are real! DO you think you can fool me with your innocent act?! Speak the truth!"

"But I am speaking the truth," the honey brown-haired teen spoke through gritted teeth, trying to contain his anger. "I told you, I am a Tokyo Daigakuen student, and I was in Korea to work on a project for my photojournalism class. I have no idea how these packages got into my luggage. I certainly am not the one who put them there!"

The police snorted. "That's what they all say. And then, when proven guilty, they rot all the same in those cells." He leaned forward and fixed Fuji with a stern glare. "You'd better admit it, young man."

If he weren't Fuji, the blue-eyed teen might have cowered and surrendered right then and there. But he was Fuji—the one who usually manipulated those around him—and he refused to be manipulated by anyone. So, he glared back and said sharply, "I won't admit what I didn't do. I won't take the blame just so you can close this case."

The fist came too readily, colliding with his cheek, but he was ready. It wasn't that hard of a punch, anyway. It surely hurt, but it was nothing for the tensai.

"You stay here until someone can prove that you're not guilty," the officer said harshly and pulled him onto his feet. Stumbling, Fuji was shoved out of the room to be dragged again by two other officers.

The Tensai sighed. In his heart, he prayed that he'd make it home before Tezuka's birthday ended.

--o0o--

It was nearly ten o'clock at night, and Ryouma was anxious...no, maybe worried would be a better word. The high schooler suddenly envied Tezuka for not knowing how late—extremely late—Fuji was.

Didn't he say he'd be home around three or four? Surely he'd call if he couldn't make it? Once again, Ryouma glanced at the clock on the wall—ten to ten. He sighed, contemplating if he should tell Tezuka about the extremely late tensai. Maybe then he could call the airport or something..

But Fuji told him to keep everything a secret. 'How troublesome..' Ryouma sighed inwardly, running his fingers through Karupin's white fur. The sleeping cat on his lap purred and snuggled deeper.

'On second thought, telling Tezuka-buchou might not be wise,' Ryouma mused. 'Fuji-senpai wouldn't want to make him worried.. but he's terribly late. What if something happened? And it's pretty late at night, too..'

A sudden, loud knock on the door cut the black-haired teen's musing—making him jump in shock. Karupin hissed uncomfortably, and Tezuka turned to give him a wondering look that Ryouma could interpret as: "What in the world makes you so jumpy today?"

The ex-buchou of Seigaku Tennis Club rose to his feet and walked to the door with a hopeful Ryouma trailing behind him, Karupin in his arms. The younger teen's breath was bated as Tezuka murmured, "In a second," and opened the door…

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Kunimitsu."

In disbelief, Tezuka's eyes widened only a fraction, but his reflex worked better than his brain in such situation. In no time, the slender figure of the honey brown-haired teen was enveloped in the stoic teen's arms securely. Burying his face on the silky brown strands, Tezuka sighed longingly, uttering an all-too-familiar name, "Shuusuke."

"Tadaima," was whispered gently into Tezuka's chest.

The stoic teen tightened his embrace as he murmured, "Okaeri."

Hiding a smile, Ryouma shrugged and walked back into the living room to let his two senpais have their time. "Mada mada da ne…" was the only thing he muttered as he flopped back onto the couch, stroking Karupin's fur. A wide grin spread on his face. What a relief. Nothing really happened to Fuji.

Meanwhile, the smiling tensai backed away a little to give Tezuka a sweet, chaste kiss. "Miss me?" he joked, a teasing smile etched on his physiognomy. His lover let a tiny smile appear on his usually stoic expression.

"Didn't you?" he replied, looking as if Fuji had just asked the dumbest question in the world. The tensai laughed, and he reached for his lover's hand, linking their fingers together.

"I did," he admitted as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Feeling the brown eyes scrutinizing him, he looked up and said lightly, "Shiina-san has my luggage."

A strong hand cupped his left cheek, and a thumb caressed it gently. Fuji didn't wince, but Tezuka knew better.

"You're bruised." A concerned tone tinted the hazel-eyed teen. "Did something happen?"

"Yes." Fuji's tone was smooth. "I tripped on the way upstairs and bumped into the wall."

The professional tennis player gave him an incredulous look, but Fuji's smile never wavered. Instead of answering properly, the tensai shrugged and dragged Tezuka into the living room. Cheerfully, he announced, "Now, let's begin our little celebration!"

From the couch, Ryouma rolled his eyes and rose to his feet. He hurried into his room, and emerged with a box wrapped neatly in sky-blue colored wrapping paper and a dark blue ribbon. Karupin meowed somewhat enthusiastically and wagged his tail spiritedly as he watched his owner bring the box to the couch where Tezuka and Fuji had sat.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Buchou." The youngest teen tossed the present to Tezuka and flopped back down carelessly on the other couch. He hid a smirk as he watched his honey brown-haired senpai snuggle up onto his bespectacled senpai with a curious expression on his face.

In wonder, Ryouma noted how perfectly Fuji fit in Tezuka's arms. It was like the two of them simply were meant to be together, and one simply existed for the other. The short teen smiled softly when the word 'beautiful' came to his mind.

'Yes,' he decided inwardly, 'Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai are simply meant to be. There's no other word for them.'

Slowly, Tezuka untangled the ribbon and tore the wrapping paper. A black box was revealed, and the stoic teen opened it.

There were the new special edition racket strings he had been setting his eyes on, and a novel with a grey cover, about 300 to 400 pages thick. Lastly, there lay a green-lime tennis ball, signed by Ryouma with a drawing of Karupin's face next to it. Written above the signature were the simple words, "Cherish the Year," in Ryouma's clumsy handwriting.

A tiny smile appeared on Tezuka's face, while Fuji practically grinned. Glancing at his ex-kouhai, the tensai teased, "Very thoughtful, Echizen."

Ryouma scowled. "You're supposed to sign the ball, too, Fuji-senpai." He nodded at the ball that was now in Tezuka's hand. "Buchou, too."

"Ah. Is this some kind of family signatures?" Fuji chuckled brightly, and turned to Tezuka. "Saa, let's sign it, ne, Kunimitsu?"

Snatching the previously abandoned pen on the phone table, the cerulean-eyed teen signed the green-lime ball, putting a small drawing of a bear next to his signature. Giving the ball to his lover, he turned to Ryouma. "Maybe we should put the ball in a glass globe or something, like the Little Prince's rose."

Ryouma raised his eyebrows in pure confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Letting out a chuckle, Fuji snuggled back onto the stoic teen's chest once Tezuka was done signing the ball. Putting it back into the box, he nodded at the shortest teen between them. "Thank you, Echizen."

Hiding a satisfied smirk, Ryouma muttered, "Mada mada ssu.."

"Ne, Kunimitsu." There was a teasing tone in the tensai's voice. "Don't you want to know what I got for your birthday?"

The hazel-eyed teen gave him a small smile. He dropped his voice to a whisper and said, "You're here. It's enough."

A secretive chuckle followed, and Ryouma rolled his eyes. Not that he could hear what his ex-buchou was saying, but..

"Close your eyes." Fuji ordered.

The former buchou obeyed. Ryouma watched with much amusement at how easy Fuji could have Tezuka under his control and how easy the stoic-faced teen seemed to let his guard down when the tensai was around. Briefly wondering if this happened often when they were in bed, he coughed to hide his laugh. Fuji turned at him questioningly, so he gave a noncommittal shrug, suddenly finding that Karupin's fur was much more interesting than anything else.

With the closed-eyed Tezuka before him, Fuji reached for his lover's hand. Pulling something out of his jeans' pocket, he murmured, "This is one of my presents, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka felt his lover slipped something through his hand and secured it on his wrist. Soft.. a fabric? What was it… a handband?

A soft kiss was placed chastely on his lips, followed by a murmur. "Open your eyes."

Fuji's open-eyed smiling face was the first thing he saw, and he was, once again, lost in the depth of the rarely-shown cerulean eyes. Raising his left hand to see his wrist, he confirmed his suspicion. It was a black wristband, adorned by three stripes of white. The fabric felt good, too—soft, comfortable, and warm.

"Look on the other side of it," Fuji said.

Curiously, Tezuka took the wristband off and flipped it inside out. There, beautifully sown in dark red stripes, was the word 'Agape'.

"Shiina-san said that this kind of fabric helps to reduce the impact on our wrists when we're playing," the tensai explained, his smile brightening at Tezuka's soft gaze on him. "Let's say it's a good luck charm, ne?"

A smile appeared on his lover's face. He stroked Fuji's cheek gently. "Thank you."

Awkwardly, Ryouma cleared his throat, drawing the older teens' attention to him. The youngest teen rose to his feet—there was a faint shade of pink on his cheeks—as he said quietly, "I'm sleepy. I'll be in bed."

Fuji grinned. "Yeah. Sorry to make you a little bit uncomfortable, Echizen."

The youngest teen nearly spluttered. "I'm not..!" he said indignantly, earning a chuckle from the tensai and a head shake from the bespectacled teen. Scowling, he huffed and turned around to go back to his room. That was when another knock on the door was heard.

"I'll get it," Ryouma said as he walked quickly to the door. Tezuka nodded in approval, then noticed that Fuji had just tightened his hold on his hand. He raised one eyebrow. "Shuusuke?"

With no answer, the tensai just kept his gaze on the direction where their kouhai had disappeared to open the door.

Ryouma yawned as he reached the doorknob and opened it. His eyes widened as he saw about ten—or maybe fifteen—police officers with guns in their hands standing before him. Unconsciously, the black-haired teen stepped back. "What.."

"Let's go." One of the police gave a nod, and the next second, all of them burst into the apartment, passing the shocked teen as if he were a furniture. Ryouma gaped, his feet remained rooted to the ground, refusing to move. What in the world happened? He turned to see those police crowding the living room, and could hear Tezuka's angry voice rising.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"We're here to take Fuji Shuusuke as a suspect of drug dealing." the one who seemed to be the leader of those policemen stated sternly. "He just ran away this evening."

Tezuka gave the police an incredulous look. His voice shook in anger as he spoke, "Are you sure you didn't make any mistake?"

"Kunimitsu, it's okay." Fuji stood, tugging his arm. "I did run away."

"Shuusuke?" Tezuka turned to his lover, clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

Fuji shrugged. "They found some packages of marijuana in my luggage and captured me," he informed deliberately. "So they kept me until someone could prove that I'm not guilty, but I ran away this evening. I just had to get home for your birthday."

"Packages of marijuana?" The tall teen's voice held an incredulous tone. "That's impossible. You're not.."

"Of course I'm not." Fuji opened his eyes to look at his lover, his gaze steady. "Someone must have put them in. But they won't believe it until they have proof that I'm not guilty, you know that."

"But this is ridiculous."

"Don't worry." A reassuring smile was offered. "I'll be alright. I won't be away for too long."

"But.."

"Neesan would be able to do something. My father, too," Fuji assured seriously. "You have to contact them, Kunimitsu. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

"They'll put you in jail for the meantime!" Tezuka protested. "You can't.."

"I can take care of myself." The tensai smiled softly. "You don't need to worry. Just please.. believe me when I said I'm not guilty."

Hazel eyes met cerulean ones, with feelings clashed, exchanging messages in wordless conversation. Finally, Tezuka sighed. He pulled his lover into a tight embrace, and whispered shakily, "I'll do something. I'll get you out of there in no time."

The honey brown-haired teen smiled softly. "I know."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Kunimitsu."

Releasing himself from the stoic-faced teen, Fuji walked to the policemen. One of them secured his wrists with a handcuff and guided him to the door. The tensai gave a glance back to where Tezuka stood, watching with tensed eyes, as if he were ready to run through the police to wrench Fuji away from them and hold him by his side forever.

As they passed a stunned Ryouma in front of the door, Fuji stopped. Putting both of his hands on his kouhai's head, he said in a paternal tone, "Be good at home, Echizen."

Black eyes met cerulean ones, and Ryouma could only nod as he watched Fuji and those policemen leave the apartment and disappear as they went downstairs. He kept standing there for God knew how long, staring blankly, his brain refusing to process what had just happened.

"Echizen." A hard-toned voice snapped him back to reality, and he turned to see Tezuka, holding his car keys. The hazel eyes held a tensed gaze, and Ryouma could somehow see the turmoil inside the ex-buchou of Seigaku.

"Go to your room and sleep. I'm going to Fuji's residence. I might not be back until morning. Lock all the doors, and don't let anybody in. Understand?"

His nod came automatically, and Tezuka passed him, disappearing before Ryouma knew it, and suddenly, the dark-haired high schooler was all alone.

Almost in a trance, Ryouma moved to lock the door and all the windows. Karupin followed him as he entered his room. Sitting on his bed, he glanced out of the window at the dark night.

Suddenly, all the last few minutes surged through his brain, and he finally realized what had just happened. His breath quickened, his face paled, and his chest felt heavy. In desperation for comfort, he took Karupin into his arms and hugged him.

How could this kind of thing happen to them?

Deep down, Ryouma wondered if this was how it felt when you wanted to cry.

--o0o--

tbc!!

--o0o--

A/N: Not going to say anything…

Review please??

PS: Halfie-neechan. Eila-chan, semoga kalian puas…. Jangan nodong lagi yah?? XD


End file.
